Triplicity
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: The new captain of Squad 9 lustfully pursues Rukia Kuchiki and her lover, Gin Ichimaru, doesn't like that one bit. Jealousy and love triangles are always fun...LEMONS! RukiaxGinxOMC! Language! Drama! Rated M for a reason. DISCONTINUED!
1. Squad 9's New Captain, Akira Riichirou!

**Lemony:** I hope you readers had happy holidays! Now I have a new story for you! Ok, this idea came to me when I was soaking in the tub…I was playing with my rubber ducky and this story literally came flying out of left freaking field! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Triplicity<p>

Chapter 1: Squad 9's New Captain, Akira Riichirou!

The indigo, night sky in the Soul Society was beautifully spotted with glowing stars and a luminous full moon. The crickets were singing, and the cool air was howling. Everything became more peaceful after the bloodshed of the Winter War a year ago. Sosuke Aizen and the Arrancar had fallen, and for the first time in a long time, the Soul Society wasn't under attack.

Akira Riichirou, the new captain of Division 9, walked along the path back to Division 9's barracks. His hands were deep in his robes pockets and he was even deeper in thought. It had been nearly a whole year since the Winter War. Although, it seemed like only yesterday that the Arrancar were attacking. It took even less time for him to become Captain. It was almost too easy; he passed the Captain's Proficiency Test with flying colors.

Originally, he wanted to be Division 3's captain. However, it was revealed that Gin Ichimaru only betrayed the Soul Society under Head Captain Yammamoto's orders. His mission was to infiltrate Hueco Mundo and assassinate Sosuke Aizen. Sadly, that did not happen. Aizen knew all about Gin's deception and nearly killed the fox-faced man. Had it not been for Orihime and her ability to agate things, Gin would have died from his injuries. Fate obviously had other plans because Gin was healed and he returned to the Soul Society as a hero.

Akira didn't see it that way.

In his mind, Ichimaru was still a lying son of a bitch. Once a traitor, always a traitor.

But his opinion really didn't matter. Gin was reinstated back into his captaincy right before Akira was promoted. So now they were both pulling the same rank. Although Akira despised Gin with a white-hot passion because of his treachery, he was just glad the two of them didn't work together so closely.

Akira walked leisurely back to his barracks, his white captain's haori was bellowing behind him.

Akira Riichirou was a tall man, and considered to be extremely handsome; so handsome in fact, a lot of women said he could be an underwear model. The new captain was a platinum blonde with wavy hair that was always messy, seeing as though Akira liked the 'bed-head' look and never ran a comb or brush through his hair. His face was broad and masculine with a strong jaw, accented features, and blonde stubble grazed his chin. Although he still had a bit of a baby-face and the cutest dimples of any man in the Soul Society. Underneath a set of shapely, blonde eyebrows was a pair of striking, dark green eyes that could make emeralds jealous. Not to mention Akira had a Hollywood smile that could make women jump out of their panties.

All that, combined with his scruffy, suffer-boy appearance and the fact that he was pulling rank meant Akira could fuck half of the female population in the Soul Society.

However, the blonde captain had a reputation for being quite the gentlemen...he only indulged in carnal pleasures every once in a while. He knew he was a pretty-boy and didn't have to spend a night alone if he didn't want to. Girls were practically throwing themselves at him, for goodness sakes!

Akira was a quiet young man who rarely spoke unless he wanted to be heard. He was described by women as being the walking definition of the term "a perfect gentlemen", much to their liking. Mild-mannered yet outgoing, Akira was generally well-liked and highly respected by most in the Soul Society. Underneath that kind exterior was a man who was mysterious…even dangerous…dark…

Akira had it all; good looks, a high-ranking position, and he was born nobility. But it still felt like something was missing…

Being a blue-blooded noblemen, the blonde man didn't date much. The reason why was because the Riichirou family was very much like the Kuchiki's: Filthy, stinking rich! Akira had to watch out for gold-diggers and whatnot. Not only was he captain of Division 9, he was also the 26th head of the noble Riichirou family.

He had a perfect family, perfect looks, and the perfect job, but Akira was still looking for his _perfect _woman.

He walked along the quiet streets, humming to himself. Things were calm in the Soul Society. Everything was a little _too_ calm for Akira's taste. He wished something interesting would happen. He only became a captain because he craved excitement.

Just then a sound caught his attention. The blonde captain narrowed his eyes and listened closely. Just up ahead he saw someone walking; the person was small in size…

Akira focused his eyes and adjusted them to the shadows; he saw that the person ahead of him was none other than Rukia Kuchiki. What was she doing out at night all alone? Did she know the Soul Society wasn't safe at night for a girl like her? It was then the sound of footsteps echoed into the blonde man's ears. Akira's eye shifted upwards…he could swear the footsteps were coming from roof above him along with fast movements.

Someone or something was stalking Rukia Kuchiki…

Whatever it was, it was moving quickly and hiding in the shadows. Instinctively, Akira curled his fingers around the hilt of his Zanpakto. He watched closely…

This was truly the most interesting thing he'd seen in a while. Akira wasn't going to help Rukia, he was simply staying prepared just in case whatever or whoever was following her turned on him. Honestly, Akira wanted to see how the girl would handle herself. If she truly needed assistance, he'd come rushing to her aid like a blonde knight. If she didn't need his help, he wouldn't get involved.

The shadowed figure darted from roof to roof, creeping steadily closer to the raven-haired girl. Suddenly Gin Ichimaru leapt from the roof, onto Rukia, and dragged the girl onto the ground. The two struggled for a moment, there was some screaming…and then..._nothing_. Akira held his ground, unsure if he should intervene. After a tense moment, he could see Gin lift Rukia up as if she weighed nothing and ream her onto a nearby wall. Akira winced at the amout of force the other captain used. The younger Kuchiki wrapped her legs around Gin's waist and sank her nails into his robes, a low moan escaped her lips.

Well now, what was this?

Akira's eyebrows rose in surprise when he heard broken but rhythmic cries coming from the raven-haired girl. Gin was fucking her up against the wall, hard. Their lovemaking seemed to last forever. After a while Akira could hear a sweet, little whine come from the girl. A few seconds later, Gin backed up and let Rukia slide down the wall onto her feet. Her robes were disheveled, her face was flushed, but her eyes were satisfied. She _liked_ what Gin had just done to her.

Now that's interesting.

It was no secret that Gin and Rukia were lovers, and Akira knew that. But what he didn't know was that Rukia was a tough little thing. It was no freaking wonder she was with Ichimaru. To Akira, Gin seemed like the crazy, rapist type that would take his girlfriend by surprise in the dead of night and fuck her into conniptions. However, the blonde's focus lied squarely with the younger Kuchiki. Akira watched, thinking to himself, as Gin lovingly scooped Rukia up in his arms and then vanished.

She liked it rough…but _how_ rough? Did she like being taken by surprise all the time? Did she like being dominated?

These questions and more made Akira's cock twitch in his robes. He suddenly saw Rukia Kuchiki in a new light. Finally, something worth looking into in the Soul Society, maybe even something Akira could indulge himself in…

The thought of having little Rukia all to himself made Akira lick his lips as a sudden surge of lust shot his spine.

The blonde man wanted to get to know Rukia on a more…_intimate_ bases. It only made things more fun that she belonged to the well-known, fox-faced captain of Squad 3. The challenge made Akira even more aroused…

This should be very interesting…

* * *

><p>Akira continued his walk back to Squad 9's barracks, deep in thought. Hmm…Rukia Kuchiki was certainly was something different. To be honest, he never really noticed the girl all that much before. He knew the roll she played in the Winter War, he knew that her older brother was the oh-so noble Byakuya Kuchiki, and this more recent snippet of knowledge being that Gin Ichimaru was her lover. He'd never actually spoken to her, be Akira did see her around. She was member of Squad 13 and he would see her racing through the Soul Society with her arms full of paperwork. To Akira, Rukia looked like she was a million miles away; she was always deep in thought or a preoccupied daze. Seriously, the blonde captain didn't think she was anything special. In terms of looks he considered Rukia to be average, although she was small and feminine which was a good thing. In terms of what was going on in her head, however, Akira's guess was just as good as the next guy's. Akira's curiosity was beginning to poke at his conscience…what harm would it do to get Rukia underneath him screaming to the high heavens? Really none in the blonde's minds…on top of that, he was curious to see how Ichimaru would respond. Akira wouldn't mind if the silver-haired captain wanted to battle, who knows, Gin just might make a worthy opponent. That was another thing the new captain of Squad 9 thought about, what on earth attracted Rukia to Gin? Akira had a pretty good answer for that question and here it is: Rukia was a deviant, wanton, little super-freak who obviously enjoyed incredibly rough sex and being taken by surprise.<p>

Akira was always drawn to the illicit.

But Akira was no fool. He heard all about Rukia and her amazing abilities. He heard the girl could swing a Zanpakto like it was nobody's business! The girl certainly could handle herself; she wasn't weak by any means. That was another thing they had in common, Akira figured. He was a captain and she was a lieutenant…maybe he could talk into having a little sparring match with him? It would be interesting to see her in a…_different_ kind of action.

As he moseyed through the Soul Society, Akira's thoughts turned to Gin and Rukia's relationship. What was it exactly? Was this it a "friends-with-benefits" kind of deal? We're they exclusive? Akira figured Gin had taken the girl's virginity most likely by force. Once again, he saw Gin as the crazy rapist type. Hell, the blonde captain figured Ichimaru had manipulated her into having _any_ kind of relationship with him. Had Rukia ever been with another man besides Gin? The answer was no. The truth was Gin and Rukia began their relationship shortly after the fox-faced hero returned from Hueco Mundo. Rukia had never been with anyone besides him, especially not in an intimate setting.

Here, Akira smirked to himself.

If that were the case Rukia would have no fucking idea how to handle his advances. She'd be drawn to him, despite herself, because of the newness of the situation.

Akira smiled to himself, his devious thoughts causing the lecherous grin. He never had a problem with women in the past. Because of his stature, good-looks, and reputation Akira could charm his way into a girl's pants in record time. He knew how to break down every woman's walls and essentially break into their panties in the process. He was so good at enticing women, Akira could have them in his (or her) bed faster than you could say "Alawishes". Surely he would have no issues with making Rukia quiver with arousal! Truthfully, Akira didn't want Rukia all to himself; what he wanted was the challenge it presented. That, and Akira had dark, twisted tendiences that he wanted to inflict on Rukia's delicious little body. Once he was done with her, Ichimaru could have what was left over.

Akira's train of thought was interrupted.

"Ompf!" The blonde puffed once he smashed into his Lieutenant, Shuhei Hisagi. Akira blinked a few times and then stared down at his subordinate. When Akira first became captain he thought Hisagi was going to give him hell on a stick. It was his punk-rock appearance that lead to rushed judgement, however, Akira didn't mind Hisagi; he was calm and reliable, and surprisingly, respectful.

"Excuse me, Captain Riichirou." Hisagi said bowing at his superior,

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, Hisagi." Akira replied, "May I ask where you're headed in such a hurry?"

"Division 3, Captain." The younger man answered, "I have some last-minute paperwork that I need to deliver to Captain Ichimaru."

Akira couldn't fight back a devious grin that stretched across his handsome face, his green eyes sparkled with toxic, wicked intent.

"I'll be happy to take them there for you, Hisagi," Akira purred sweetly, his words laced with false kindness. "I was actually on my way to see him…and besides, I wouldn't want you to overwork yourself."

"Are you sure, Captain?"

"Certainly," Akira hummed taking the small stack of papers out of Hisagi's arms, "What kind of Captain would I be if I can't deliever papers. You're dismissed, Hisagi."

The punk-rocker gave his captain a respectful bow and then flash-stepped from the area. Akira chuckled lowly, now it was time to see what ol' fox-face was up to.

* * *

><p>Captain Akira Riichirou entered the Division 3 barracks and promptly made his way to Ichimaru's office. All the barracks were built the same way, just placed differently; so, Akira found Gin's office in no time at all. He knocked quietly and waited for a response.<p>

"Come in," A sugary voice crooned, Akira frowned in disgust upon hearing him. He always hated that bastard's voice! It was annoying as hell!

The blonde cleared his throat, slid the door open, and stepped inside.

Lo and behold, Gin was sitting behind his desk; smirking as usual and leafing through todays documents. He glanced up and his aloof grin stayed in place as Akira stepped inside.

"Ahh…Captain Riichirou," Gin purred, "What can I do for you?"

Akira held up the paperwork, it took all the strength in his body to reply with a friendly tone. "Good evening Captain Ichimaru, I just stopped by to give you these."

Akira may have been smiling on the outside, but inwardly he was fuming. He couldn't believe Head Captain Yammamoto let this…this…_traitor_ return to his captaincy! Akira didn't give two flying fucks that Gin was a spy working for the Soul Society the entire time! That was bullshit in his opinion! Pure, grade-A, bullshit!

"Thank you, Captain Riichirou," Gin teased, "I was starting to think I would never finish today's paperwork. It must be so hard getting everything in order for you, I know how being a new Captain can be…"

Akira saw right through Gin's phony friendlessness. He knew the silver-haired Captain was trying to call him incompetent. Well, two can play at that game…

"It is…" Akira breathed, "And I hope Rukia is doing well."

That sent up red flags in Gin's brain.

The fox-faced man had only known Akira for a few months, but something didn't sit right with him. Akira reminded Gin of Sosuke Aizen. The blonde came off as a mild-mannered nice guy but something about him disturbed Gin…

To put it simply, Akira made Gin's alarms go off. Something was not right about the new captain of Squad 9…

"I'm sorry," Gin purred politely, thinking that his ears had deceived him. "What did you say Captain?"

"I said I hope Rukia is doing well." Akira enunciated each word slowly as if Gin was stupid and wouldn't understand him a second time. The blonde captain could see Gin's narrowed eyes seem to narrow even more. Akira fought back a smile.

Gin simply glared at him through his serpentine eyes. Was that blonde son of a bitch trying to throw a hint?

"Oh, she's doing very well Captain Riichirou. It's so kind of you to worry about her…" Gin replied his sugary tone intertwined with a dangerous glare.

"_It's nice of me to worry about her because I want to bust a new hole in your little woman…"_ Akira thought, instead his mouth formed these words: "It's nothing Captain. I worry about everyone."

"Well aren't you a busy-body…" Gin teased, Akira bristled but forced a smile.

"You're..._funny_ Capatin Ichimaru. It's not wrong to care about people…"

Gin definitely did not like or trust Akira. His little statement about Rukia's well-being had unervered him. Why the fuck was he interested? Come to think of it, why did he care? Did he know something?

The tension in the room was so thicker than a smog. Both Gin and Akira glared at each other in white-knuckled silence, both of them smiling broadly. Just then Rukia slid the door open, stepped in and closed it.

"I'm sorry I'm late, Gin." She began not realizing that Captain Riichiriou was standing in the room. "I had some last minute work to do and…"

Her words stopped when she saw the tall, handsome blonde man standing across from Gin's desk. Although she was Gin's lover, they were still in the 'work' environment, that meant Rukia had to act like a good little Lieutenant. She bowed respectfully at both men.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Please pardon my interruption." She said politely, "I…I thought Captain Ichimaru would be alone. Good evening Captain Riichirou." She smiled charmingly at him.

Riichirou gave her his million-dollar smile, and his dazzling green eyes sparkled. "Good evening, Rukia. How are you?"

Akira couldn't believe his eyes. He looked Rukia up and down closely, it was hard to believe that she'd been thoroughly ravished thirty minutes ago. Come to think of it, Akira was starting to believe that Rukia wasn't bad to look at…

"I'm fine, sir, thank you." She answered respectfully, Akira grinned.

"Captain Ukitake sure is lucky to have a subordinate as polite as you." The blonde Captain purred taking her hand gently and kissing it. Rukia turned ten shades of red.

"It's a little late Captain…" Rukia said trying desperately to change the subject. "I…I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I was in the neighborhood…just taking a look around."

Gin looked at Akira sharply and his eyebrows drew in with suspicion…he didn't like the way the blonde had just said that...

Smirking, Akira continued. "I love walking at night. I get to see things…that I wouldn't normally see during the day…"

Now Gin knew for a fact there was a hidden meaning in Akira's words. It was then he cleared his throat. "Captain Riichirou, I believe there was some paperwork you wanted to give me."

"Oh you're right," Akira said, inwardly pleased that he'd rifled Gin's feathers so effortlessly. "Here you are Captain. It's so hard trying keep everything organized…being a new captain myself, and all."

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it." Gin seethed through gritted teeth and his voice turning sour.

"Captain, if I may," Rukia said, "Its sounds like you need a daily schedule if you're having a hard time keeping things organized. I'd be happy to help if you like."

Akira gave the girl a crooked smile and his green eyes shifted evilly to Gin. "I would _love_ your help Rukia. You're so sweet to offer it to me…"

Gin had heard enough. Stiffly, he stood and walked around the desk, he clutched Rukia's hand possessively. "Its late Captain, and unfortunately I have to cut our little chit-chat short. I have to walk Rukia home."

"I understand." Akira hummed, his voice was so sweet it could make someone's teeth rot. "It's dangerous for young women to walk around in the dark…"

Akira's grin then turned devious. "I'll be on my way so that you two can go."

"I'll talk to you later in the week about your schedule, Captain Riichirou." Rukia said totally unaware of the friction burning up between the two captains.

Akira slid the door open and took one step out. He turned to Rukia, and his voice fell deep and silky, "I look forward to that…"

Gin chuckled nervously and brushed past Akira, holding on tightly to Rukia's hand. He slid the door to his office closed and marched off in the opposite direction.

"Have a good night Rukia. You too Captain Ichimaru…" The silver-haired man heard the blonde purr from behind them.

Gin didn't say a word to him, but Rukia said goodbye to the other captain as she was practically dragged away by her lover.

Akira watched them go, smiling to himself. Rukia really was a friendly, respectable young woman. She was making this too easy for him! And then there was _Gin_; he was livid, Akira could tell! He knew Gin didn't like the idea of another man flirting with Rukia, and Akira knew for a fact Gin wasn't too thrilled about them being alone to work out this whole schedule thing, either. It was the first opportunity for Akira to have unknowing, little Rukia all to himself, and he was going to make the most of it…

* * *

><p>"Captain Riichirou seems nice," Rukia thought aloud as she walked with Gin, hand and hand, back to Kuchiki Manor.<p>

"_A little too nice…"_ Gin thought angrily, but he didn't say a word. _"There's something not right about him…"_

"Come on," He muttered yanking Rukia slightly, "I don't want to deal with your brother if you get home late tonight."

"What's wrong with you?" Rukia asked, with her eyebrows furrowed. She caught hint of hostility in Gin's voice.

"Nothing," Gin lied through his teeth, "Nothing at all."

As they walked the silver-haired Captain's mind wandered back to Akira. That blonde bastard was up to something…

And Gin didn't like it.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Alrightie then! That's chappy number one! This was hastily written so please ignore the mistakes. BTW, I have no flipping idea where this story is going, but I hoped you all enjoyed. I gotta stop taking showers and bubble baths, for some reason plot bunnies like to attack me when I'm naked and wet…that sounded dirty. XD…REVIEW!


	2. Akira Makes His Move!

**Awesome:** *Shakes head* *sighs* Lemony…do I even want to know what the hell goes on in your head when you're taking a bath?

**Lemony:** What? It's not my fault! And plot bunnies don't attack me every time I take a bath…just sometimes…

**Wicked:** *pinches bridge of nose* I no longer care where these stories pop out of your puny brain, Lemony. However, this does seem a bit interesting. Ugh, love triangles are the story of my depressing life.

* * *

><p>Triplicty<p>

Chapter 2: Akira Makes His Move!

Gin was not happy.

His little…conversation with a certain blonde-haired captain had left him livid. Who the hell did Akira think he was? Well one thing was true: That bastard was bold! He was just asking for a fight in Gin's opinion. What was his malfunction? Flirting with Rukia right in front Gin? Did Akira have a fucking death wish?

The fact that he hadn't slept a wink only added to his frustration. Gin tossed and turned all night in his bed; reaching out for Rukia only to realize that she wasn't there. He hated when she wasn't in his bed with him, it left his bedroom cold with loneliness. However, Rukia told him she needed a little space after their last interlude. He fucked poor Rukia raw and she just needed a little time to recuperate. Gin couldn't help himself, when he was inside her, the fox-faced captain felt whole…complete.

Although, that's why their relationship worked so well. From time to time they both needed their space and weren't too clingy. Each of them enjoyed their privacy and had enough respect for one another to honor it.

But now, Gin wanted nothing more than to be by Rukia's side to fend off that blonde-haired vulture. Why was he being so paranoid? Rukia loved him and he knew that. If this wasn't love, then Gin Ichimaru would be damned hell. It wasn't that Gin didn't trust Rukia, he didn't trust Akira. Unlike most girls, Rukia had never dated anyone besides Gin, and wasn't used to men competing for her affections. Besides, Ichigo and Renji didn't count as men in Gin's opinion. Ichigo was her friend, and Renji was just a lovesick puppy. If either of them (or any other guy) got too friendly with Rukia, Gin would beat them into the next fucking century. Rukia made him happy, and Gin was ready to fight to defend what was his.

But still, it made him nervous. He could fight all he wanted, but at the end of the day, it would be Rukia's decision to decide who she wanted to be with…Gin was just trying to get rid of those options before any thoughts could be planted in her head. But Rukia loved Gin…he'd hadn't always been her first choice, but she was happy just the same. However, Rukia's lack of experience with gentlemen callers is what worried Gin. What if another man who struck her interest came along? Regardless of love, would she choice him over Gin? This thought kept the fox-faced Captain in a perpetual state of jealousy. Rukia belonged to him. _Him_. And the thought of anyone else trying to court her drove Gin wild.

Gin was infamous for his possessiveness towards Rukia. Once in the World Of The Living while on a date, Gin angrily socked a young man who kept making unwanted advances towards his little rabbit. Gin sent a brutal message: Men, steer clear of Rukia Kuchiki. If gentlemen heeded that message, they'd be alright. If not well…they'd missing a few teeth. However, that didn't stop them from looking anyway. As the old saying goes, forbidden fruit is always more tempting. Why was he worried about this now, you ask?

Two words: Akira Riichirou.

Gin didn't like that man. There was something about him…something feral and sinister that made the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. Something that didn't sit right with him…sure, Akira seemed nice on the surface, but there was something deeper…something darker…

Poor Rukia, She was a walking oxymoron. A cautious, trusting person. She would be drawn into Akira's trap by his charms and think that the blonde Captain wouldn't be a danger to her…it only made matters worse that Akira was in a position of trust and could use his authority to make Rukia do something she didn't want to do.

Gin didn't even want to think about that…

If _anyone _had the slightest inkling about hurting his beloved paramour, Gin would kill them, revive them, and then kill them again! And again! And again! And again until Gin keeled over and died himself!

Gin suspected that Akira had seen him taking Rukia hard against the wall that night and that aroused the blonde noblemen's interest in his woman. Did you catch that, again? _His_ woman! Why couldn't Akira just find his own fucking girlfriend!

The silver-haired Captain growled in the back of his throat as his mulled over his current situation.

"Captain Ichimaru? Are you alright?" Head Captain Yammamoto heard the slight grunt and stopped the Captain's Meeting to see about the younger man. Every other captain in the room, including Akira, turned to Gin to see what caused the interruption.

"I'm fine, Head Captain, please continue…" Gin purred politely, the elder man looked at Gin stoically and continued to inform the captain's about upcoming events. Akira arched an eyebrow at Gin but pretended to listen to Yammamoto. These captain's meets were always so boring…

Akira let a low sigh slip past his lips. He ignored the hungry looks Captain Soifon and Unohana kept giving him and began to day dream. He wondered what Rukia was doing...

Speak of the raven-haired girl and she shall appear.

Almost like a twist of fate, there was a quiet knock on the door of the Head Room.

"Yes, you may enter." Yammamoto's booming voice called, and who's head should come peeking through the door but Rukia herself. Akira smiled broadly and looked over to Gin who's expression had not changed. The younger Kuchiki entered the room and immediately bowed to her superiors. She didn't move until old man Yammamoto addressed her.

"Ah, Lieutenant Kuchiki. It is to my understanding that you will be assisting Captain Riichirou with his reports." Yammamoto announced, Rukia stood back up and answered yes.

Gin's face went numb.

His slanted eyes shifted over to Riichirou, that blonde son of a bitch was smirking openly and eyeing Rukia as if she was a yummy piece of candy. The silver-haired Captain kept his aloof smile in place; however he was gritting his teeth.

After a few minutes of discussion, Rukia and the remaining captains were dismissed to return to their duties. As he left, Gin could see Akira rise and follow closely behind Rukia. He scowled so hard his face hurt. This was _not_ ok.

With the speed of a sprinting cheetah, Gin caught up to them and walked uncomfortably close to Rukia.

"Good morning, Captain Ichimaru," Akira hummed,

"Captain Riichirou." Gin replied shortly

"I'm so glad you managed to find us, Rukia here has been telling all about her plans to help me. Its rather interesting."

"Oh really?" The silver-haired man said his words loaded with sarcasm, "Sound interesting."

Rukia caught on to Gin's sarcasm and delivered a discreet elbow to his ribs. She hated it when he acted like a smart ass.

"As a matter of fact," Rukia said sternly to her lover, "Head Captain Yammamoto wants me to report to Squad 9 as a temporary officer."

"Excuse me?" Gin purred furrowing his eyebrows, Akira grinned.

"You heard right, Captain." He said, his handsome face plastered with a sinister grin, "Rukia and I are going to be working together very closely…a lot."

As those words fluttered through Gin's ears his vision was taken over by blood red. As badly as he wanted to snatch a handful of blonde hair and send Akira flying across the Soul Society, he couldn't do it because then he'd have to listen to Rukia complain. Instead he walked along with them, ignoring their casual chit-chat and secretly plotting Akira's downfall.

"We're at Squad 3 already?" Akira said to Rukia, "Hmmm, we must've been talking more than we thought."

"Yeah," Rukia agreed, "But you can hold a conversation pretty well, Captain."

"Captain Ichimaru," The blonde nobleman said sweetly, "I believe this is where you take your leave."

Gin growled through gritted teeth, "I suppose it is. Rukia…I'll see you later."

As Akira and Rukia turned to leave the blonde shot Gin a diabolical smirk, his green eyes shimmering. Gin knew all too well what that look meant…Akira was planning on seducing Rukia…

* * *

><p>Akira was downright giddy.<p>

Rukia really was a sweet, trusting girl. A bit naïve, but that only made things easier for him. Akira couldn't stop snickering, he kept imaging Gin's face! The silver-haired traitor was probably losing his goddamned mind back his barracks. Akira imagined that all sorts of terrible thoughts were racing through Gin's head! He was probably thinking of all the lewd, wicked things Akira was planning to do to Rukia…

And Akira was planning.

"So do you like being a Captain?" Rukia asked the blonde man,

"Eh," Akira said shrugging, "It has its perks."

"I've always wanted to be a Captain," Rukia said, going dreamy-eyed, "But my Nii-sama says it's not safe and-"

Akira definitely wasn't listening.

He was too busy watching her mouth move…God, Rukia had pretty lips. They were small, sweet and full. They were perfect for kissing as well as…_other_ things. He then notice she was waiting for him to say something.

Akira cleared his throat, "That's right, you're is a Captain. Squad 6 right?"

"That's him." Rukia answered,

"I've seen his Bankia, it's impressive." Akira said as they continued walking, Rukia looked up at him and her quirked her lips.

"Hey Captain Riichirou," Rukia said a bit bashfully, "Can I see your Bankai?"

Akira smirked and nodded. "I like to keep it a secret…but I guess if you don't tell anyone…"

"I won't! I promise!" Rukia urgently assured him, Akira poked out his arm.

"Come with me, I know the perfect spot…"

Rukia felt a bit odd at walking with another man. But there was nothing wrong with just walking right? Well, Akira's arm certainly felt different. He was more broad and muscular, as compared to Gin who had a slender, leaner build.

She merely walked as Akira guided her away.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow…" Rukia breathed looking at Akira's glowing sword. In its true form the blade was jagged and shaped like a lightning bolt. Bright, golden electrical charges made the sword shimmer. Rukia was in awe at the lightening Zanpakto. Akira wanted to show off and let his full power be seen, however, they standing in a small, secluded niche.<p>

"That's amazing, Captain Riichirou."

Akira shrugged coolly, "It's just a Zanpakto. There are other attributes I find about myself that are…more impressive."

Rukia's eyebrows rose and she gulped slightly, "Li-like what?"

Akira smirked and let a tongue slid across his lips. Silently he sheathed his Zanpakto and approached the younger Kuchiki. Rukia instinctively took a step back and found herself trapped between the wall and Akira. He stood uncomfortably close to her, pressing his chest into hers. Rukia could feel body heat radiating off of the handsome Captain. He leaned down and whispered in her ear and his voice dropped low and seductive.

"My…attributes are not something I talk about openly. If you like, I'd rather just show you…"

Rukia turned a hot shade of red. Her cheeks were as red as a traffic light. She knew for a fact there was hidden meaning in his words…a _lustful_ hidden meaning. She stared up at him unsure of what to say. Cobalt eyes fused with twinkling sage-green ones.

"Captain Riichirou…" Rukia breathed nervously feeling his body get closer to her,

"You can call me Akira," The blonde whispered in her ear, Rukia shuddered helplessly when his warm breath tickled her neck. No man other than Gin had ever been this close to her before…it sent a pulse shooting through her belly. Rukia hesitated a bit scared to use the green-eyed Captain's given name. when in the work-place, Rukia wasn't even on a first name bases with anyone…including Gin. So what does that tell you?

"I…I don't really think that's professional Captain." Rukia finally said, trying desperately to keep her voice stern. Akira merely chuckled in her ear,

"I don't mind Rukia…" Akira whispered his voice like candy, "Especially when it's you whose saying my name…"

Rukia's knees clutched and Akira caught the poor girl just as she was sliding down the wall. He held her arms down at her side and pressed his muscular frame into her small, thin body.

"Careful…" He hummed, "I don't want you to get hurt..."

If that wasn't the lie of the century. Akiraactually _wanted_ Rukia to get hurt, he _wanted_ to be the one to inflict all the pain on her, and he _wanted_ her to be flawless before he ravished her.

The younger Kuchiki merely nodded and shook violently. Slowly but surely she was becoming putty in Akira's cruel hands. He was manipulating her body…trying to confuse it…Her mind was thinking of Gin, she loved Gin…but her body was slowly being injected with essence of Akira. Her core was calling out for him. Her heart and mind were arguing with her body and temptation. Rukia didn't want to respond this way…it was the demon of lust playing games with her soul.

"_I love Gin…"_ She thought, _"I love Gin… I want to be with Gin…I love…Akira? No!" _

Akira was smirking, he could tell by her trembling that Rukia was at war with herself. Her lack of experience with other men was rearing its ugly head. This was not good! Rukia had to get out of there and away from Akira before she did something that she would regret.

"Rukia…" Akira said, his voice soft and rich, "May I ask you something?"

"Um…um…sure…" Rukia stammered nervously as another pulse ripped between her legs at his sensuous voice.

Akira chuckled and said, "Are you always flushed?"

"No…"

"Hmmm…so what am I supposed to think Rukia? Are you having impure thoughts about me, because you only seem to blush when I'm around?"

Rukia's vision was going in and out…holy fuck…what the hell was going on here? "No…no…"

Akira seemed to get closer to her, "You're lying…"

He sighed and pulled away; Rukia exhaled deeply and stared up the blonde captain. She wanted an explanation as to what had just happened. Akira's green eyes shimmered, his plan had worked perfectly. He only needed to get close enough to Rukia to make her shiver with desire. He wasn't going to do anything else; instead he would wait for her to seek him out. It be an even sweeter victory to see Ichimaru's little woman come running to him for fast, hard fuck. It would mean he seduced his beloved Rukia from right under his nose. It was a cruel, devious thought that made Akira's cock harden. Once he was done with Rukia he would let her crawl back to Ichimaru…broken and reeking of another man. Would Gin take her back? It was anyone's guess really. Akira's evil plan would work either way. If he succeeded and Gin took her back, Akira would have driven a wedge between them that was so deep their relationship would never be the same. And if Gin didn't take Rukia back…well then, that was the end of that.

All Akira had to do was dangle a little temptation in Rukia's face and hoped she took the bait.

"Let's go Rukia," Akira said his voice no longer deep or seductive, but friendly and casual, "I want to get a head start on that paperwork."

Rukia nodded but didn't speak. She was still trying to figure out what had just occurred between her and Akira. Did…did he just come on to her? Was that…was that flirting just now? And worst of all, did Rukia respond to it? Sadly, yes, she did. Her panties were wet, that meant she had an attraction to the new Captain of Squad 9.

This was not good. Not good at all.

* * *

><p>On a second-story balcony above, a figure was standing partially encased in shadows. He was glaring down at the captain of Squad 9 and Rukia as they left the small niche. He noted the blush on the girl's face. That figure was nonje other than Gin. He'd followed the two of them here to make sure Akira didn't try anything untoward to Rukia. Then he watched, rage seeping into his psyche, as she <em>willing<em> followed him into the tiny hiding place…only to emerge flushed and sloe-eyed. Gin clenched his fist in fury…

It was time he and Rukia had a little chat.

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked:<strong> Uh-oh…Gin is jealous and Akira is quiet a charlatan. Trying to break up this happy couple just for kicks? And then he has sadistic designs on Rukia... He's my kind of guy.

**Lemony:** Wicked, do you always have to root for the bad guy?

**Wicked:** Duh.

**Awesome:** Gin should whoop his ass from here to Lake Michigan in a New York minute! Fuck all that shit! Let the goddamned gloves come off! Ol' blondie needs to get stomped into the dirt! Fuck the bullshit!

**Lemony:** Well I hope you readers enjoyed this chappy and it was hastily written so please ignore the mistakes…REVIEW!


	3. Trust Issues!

**Awesome:** *playing PS3* *not paying attention* GODDAMMIT! YOU SON OF BITCH! *throws controller at TV*

**Lemony:** Ok, how long has she been playing that game?

**Wicked:** Who knows. But judging by the amount of empty RedBull cans on the floor, I would say a few days.

**Lemony:** Uhhh…Awesome, maybe you should take a break.

**Awesome:** SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO PLAY!

* * *

><p>Triplicity<p>

Chapter 3: Trust Issues!

From the balcony, Gin watched as Akira and Rukia walked arm and arm back to Squad 9. He'd watched them enter the niche, stay there a few moments, and then emerge. Gin clenched his teeth when he saw a triumphant smirk plastered across Akira's face. He balled up his fists so tight his knuckles turned white and his nails sank into his palms. He didn't like the dazed look in Rukia's eyes…he'd only seen that look after they finished fucking. He especially didn't like Akira whisking her around like some blonde-haired Price Charming. Just what exactly were they doing in that niche? Having a quickie? Gin began to grate his teeth, it sounded like someone was sawing down a tree. Gin's body went into autopilot and all he could see was pure red.

Without thinking, he leapt down from the balcony and stormed up to the pair.

"Rukia!" Gin hollered,

Both Akira and Rukia's head twisted all the way around to see an enraged Gin stomping up to them.

"Oh," Akira said, "Captain Ichimar-"

"_Shut the hell up_." Gin growled through his teeth, and he turned his attention to Rukia. The silver-haired Captain snatched her by the arm and yanked her away from the blonde noblemen.

"Gin! What the hell?" Rukia yelped furrowing her eyebrows, what the fuck was wrong with him? She'd never seen Gin this angry before. She could see that his mood was blacker than sin, and Gin was out for blood. The question was, why?

"Let's go." Gin seethed down Rukia, still talking through his teeth. "Now."

* * *

><p>Gin, quite literally, dragged Rukia kicking and screaming back to Squad 3's living quarters. He jerked her into his private quarters and slammed the door behind them so hard it cracked the hinges. Curious members of Squad 3 stared at the door wondering what the hell had possessed their captain.<p>

Now here they were, standing in Gin's bedroom staring each other down like wild animals.

"What the fuck was that just now?" Gin hollered, his rage taking over any rational thinking.

"What are you talking about, Gin?"

Gin stomped towards her, his fists at his sides.

"I followed you and that blonde fuck! So tell me Rukia, what exactly were you two doing, hmmm?"

"We were talking." Rukia spat, "Akira showed me his Zanpakto!"

"Oh 'Akira' is it?" Gin purred madly, "You're on_ first-name_ bases with a _superior_? You're not even on first-name bases with _me_!"

Rukia stared up at him, truly frightened now. She'd never seen Gin act like this…his eyes were wide open, revealing his red orbs glowing with fury that only Satan could instill in a person.

"Gin what is wrong with you?" Rukia asked, Gin was absolutely trembling with rage. Gin grabbed her arm and pulled her into him. He leaned down frowned.

"You know exactly what's _wrong_ with me…" He hissed, "Get undressed."

"But-but…Gin this is…we just had sex last night. I…I'm still sore… "

"Get undressed now!" Gin roared not wanting to hear excuses. Oh, Rukia Kuchiki didn't know the meaning of the word sore. Rukia froze, unable to move because of her fear. Gin growled and unceremoniously tore her robes apart. Rukia let out a choked scream as her clothes were ripped away. Normally, Rukia would be quivering with desire at Gin's roughness. But now, she was absolutely mortified. This was not a joke, this wasn't for play-play. Gin was furious with her for some reason and his mind was set to one thing:

Brutal, selfish possession.

Still blinded by surging fury, Gin crudely shoved Rukia onto his bed. He fumbled with his own robes until he loosened the black fabric just enough. He snatched both of her ankles and threw them over his shoulders. Rukia tried to struggle, she tried to fight, but Gin was much bigger and much stronger than her. That, and she was still unsure as to why the man she loved had become the devil himself. Gin pulled back and reamed himself into Rukia's tight walls. The raven-haired girl had _never_ been impaled so hard and so fast in her life. She let out a cross between a gasp and a scream. Gin fell still for a moment, he felt Rukia quiver uncontrollably. He pressed against her sweet spot and Rukia yelped quietly.

"Rukia," Gin growled, "How do you belong to?"

"Y-y-you…" Rukia stammered.

Gin pulled back and smashed into her, his cock harder than a steel rod. Rukia couldn't do anything but choke on another scream.

"Wrong answer." He seethed plowing into her harder, "Say my name. Say my full fucking name!"

Tears began to stream down Rukia's face at this point. "Gin…Gin Ichimaru…"

He ruthlessly slammed into her, thus making her small body bounce off the bed and up into his vicious thrusts.

"Say it again!"

"_Gin Ichimaru_!" Rukia cried her soul caught somewhere between mind-numbing pleasure and searing pain. He began to fuck her with a vengeance, using every ounce of strength he could muster, and making her say his name while he crashed into her shuddering walls. Rukia was bouncing off the bed like a ragdoll, trapped beneath Gin, and literally being fucked within an inch of her life.

"Do you think that bastard can fuck you like I can?" Gin hissed accenting each word with a good, hard thrust. The sound of their bodies slapping together got louder and louder as Gin pounded into a shuddering Rukia.

"Answer me, dammit!"

"N-no!"

Gin took her like a man possessed. She finally came, gushing around him and unable to cry out.

"That's right…" He panted feeling her walls clutched down and milk his cock, "You love me…not Akira…_me_! He can't have you…I won't let him…you have my heart…you won't break it…fuck!"

Now Rukia knew exactly what this was about.

More tears came pouring from her puffy eyes as Gin continued thrusting into her and showing no signs of stopping.

"I love you…I won't let him take you away from me, Rukia…" She Gin say gruffly,

"Gin…" Rukia cried softly

An agonizing amount of time had passed. And Gin finally stiffened and came with a grunt. Rukia lay beneath him, looking up at the ceiling and shaking violently. Only four words resided in her vocabulary now…

"I love you, Gin…"

The silver-haired Captain couldn't stop a scowl from gracing from his face. Slowly and painfully, he slipped himself out Rukia. Without a word, he stood and fixed his robes. He had his back turned to the woman he loved. Gin couldn't bear to look at her right now, and he didn't want her looking at him. His eyes were wet. Rukia lay on the bed, hurting, broken, and crying a well-spring tears. She kept repeating "I love you, Gin."

Finally he spoke. "You love me? But you were with him…what kind of love is that? I love you too Rukia, but Akira won't."

"Gin…" Rukia cried as he walked towards the door, "I…I don't understand…why?"

"You know why."

The next sound she heard was the door slamming shut.

* * *

><p>After about an hour of laying alone in the cold bedroom, Rukia pushed herself up from the bed. Sitting up was an ordeal seeing as though he stomach was tighter than sailor's knot. Numbness had settled in her legs from being twisted and tangled around Gin. Rukia through her flimsy legs over the edge of the bed and tried to stand. Her knees buckled and her legs wobbled. Rukia was struggling to get good grip on gravity as weakness made itself known. What had happened an hour ago…was absolutely dreadful. It wasn't the fact that Gin fucked her into oblivion. Rukia couldn't even begin to wrap her head around the reason why Gin had a Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde moment. Gin <em>never<em> lost control. Ever. Although sly, he was always eerily calm. But now…he was felt angry and rejected. Rukia felt that what happened between them was Gin punishing her for something. Up until his proclamation that Akira would never have her.

Now everything was crystal-clear to Rukia.

Gin was…_jealous_ of Akira.

Somewhere in his testosterone-riddled mind, Gin actually believed Akira could compete with him. It was like there were two different Gin's living in the Soul Society. There was the Gin that was angry and furious and then there was the Gin who was hurt and sorrowful. In end, the more violent of the two reared his ugly head. Rukia knew for fact that the Gin she loved would never use her like that and then walk away as if nothing happened.

Rukia sniffled and tried to salvage what was left of her tattered robes. It was no use. The back fabric was ripped into a million little pieces. She limped over to her lover's closet and carefully removed a pair of his robes and proceeded to put them on. Of course, the huge clothes draped over Rukia's tiny frame, she had to double-knot the sash just to keep it up on her hips. As she did so, she couldn't help but think about Gin.

He said he'd seen her coming from inside the niche with Akira. Rukia concluded he must of figured they were having a quickie or something. He made an assumption that Rukia would _actually_ cheat on him. She'd always been faithful to him in the past why would Gin…

Hold the hell on.

A wave of anger washed over the younger Kuchiki. Goddammit! Gin didn't trust her! They'd been together for nearly a fucking year and he still didn't trust her! What kind of relationship could they have if they didn't have mutual trust? Angry tears began to trickle down Rukia cheeks, so not only did she feel betrayed, she was untrusted by the one person she loved the most. She knew Gin had noticed her attraction to the new captain of Squad 9.

But damn, that didn't mean she was going leave him for Akira.

Gin created this wild image in his head of Rukia being snatched from his arms by blonde when in reality Rukia had no intentions of being snatched away by _anyone_. Gin Ichimaru acted like a jealous ogre!

"Gin, you're such an ass…" Rukia said to herself.

She was getting more and more upset as the seconds ticked by. Rukia couldn't recall another time when she'd been this angry. He didn't trust her…

And now that she was actively being pursued by another man, Gin felt the need to mark his territory, so to speak. He perceived Akira as a rival! True, Rukia was attracted to him and all, but fuck! Since when was it a crime to be attracted to someone? Yes, she was in a relationship with Gin, but whatever happened to that "Its ok to look but don't touch." Thing? It's ok to date someone and still believe that other people are attractive, but at the end of the day, you always go back your partner! Rukia wasn't a wild woman who fucked every man she saw, for goodness sakes! There were plenty of good-looking guys in the Soul Society! But that didn't matter because she had Gin and she loved, and she was happy with him!

A sudden coldness collected in Rukia's stomach.

Gin had just possessed her to state his claim like an animal in heat. A jealous animal at that! He was a covetous bastard! Rukia's eyebrows came together in rage…

Gin was going to get it.

* * *

><p>And speaking of the silver-haired captain, He stomped around the Soul Society in the world's darkest mood. No one dared to stop the fox-faced man to try and talk him down. He walked, actually stormed, around with his hands clenched at his sides and his face twisted into a crooked smile. Oh Gin was just waiting for one dumb-ass to say something stupid to him…<p>

He still had steam to blow off.

It was then he saw Akira, cockily leaning up against a wall and smirking at Gin.

"Captain Ichimaru…" He hummed, "You don't look so good."

Well, after you just fucked your girlfriend stupid and was currently pissed off beyond belief…you wouldn't look so good, either. Gin stopped and cleared his throat. He was fighting to keep his aloof smirk in place.

"Captain Riichirou…" Gin said his words mixed with sugar and fire, "Stay away from Rukia."

"And what if I don't?"

Gin leaned forward, "I will fucking _murder_ you."

"Murder?" Akira hummed, "Not kill? You must be very serious about this, Captain. But I have to ask, what if _Rukia_ comes to _me_…?"

"I will _never _let that happen."

Akira chuckled and pushed himself up from the wall. He brushed pasted the enraged captain of Squad 3. Before he walked away, he glanced over his shoulder at a trembling Gin.

"We'll see about that."

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Oooohhh bad Gin! Bad Akira!

**Awesome:** *still paying PS3* DID YOU SEE THAT SHIT? THAT SHIT WAS OFF THE CHAIN!

**Wicked:** *shakes head* I will never understand what is so exciting about video games.

**Lemony:** Me neither. What the heck is she playing?

**Wicked:** *looks at game case* Um…something called Battlefield 3…

**Awesome:** *screams at the top of my fucking lungs into PS3 communicator* FUCK YOU, DUDE! I BLEW THAT BUILDING UP, BITCH!...FUCK YOU, YOU PUNK-ASS, HOOK-ASS, WEAK-ASS, MOTHERFUCKA! DO YOU KNOW WHO THE HELL I AM! HIT ME UP ON AN XBOX AND I'LL BUST YO' ASS ON HALO!

**Wicked:** *shakes head* What an idiot.

**Lemony:** Geez Awesome…is it that serious?

**Awesome:** FUCK YES! I'M LIT UP OFF REDBULL AND THIS BASTARD ONLINE IS PLAYING GAMES WITH MY EMOTIONS! *listens to communicator* SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DO NOT SOUND SEXY WHEN I'M ANGRY!...REVIEW!


	4. Backlash Has Started!

**Lemony:** Hello, hello my lovely lil' reader people! I have returned with an update.

**Wicked:** Er…Lemony, as much I love causing you pain and suffering, do you think you could leave the commentary for a moment and come over to here to help me with Awesome?

**Awesome:** *laying down across bed clutching #43 Troy Polamalu jersey and is not moving at all*

**Lemony:** OMG! What the heck is wrong with her?

**Wicked:** I'm the dark and evil one, and I say she's dead.

* * *

><p>Triplicity<p>

Chapter 4: Backlash Has Started!

Gin sat behind his desk in his office at Squad 3. He told his subordinates that he didn't want to be disturbed. None of them really wanted to bother him; after all, their Captain was skulking around with a darkened, twisted grin that wasn't like his normal smile, oh no, he was out for blood. Not one of the Squad 3 members dared to do anything concerning their superior, nope, they all valued their lives too much.

Gin sat there, brooding. His mind kept shifting back to the argument he had Rukia. He thought about how he acted. Then he remembered the terrified look in Rukia's eyes…he hadn't seen that look since the days before he left for Hueco Mundo. What happened? What had possessed him to take Rukia like that?

Pure, unadulterated jealousy.

"Fuck, I'm an idiot." Gin thought, "What have I done?"

He sighed. Gin loved Rukia, he really did. That's why he never wanted to lose her...let alone, lose her to Akira. His love for Rukia drove him to act like a jealous ass. Gin Ichimaru did something he promised Rukia he'd never do...he hurt her. Truly hurt her. He violated her, accused her adultery, and then left her to suffer. Gin's stomach sank, he was being to realize he'd just pushed away the one person who loved him more than anything.

Gin drew in a sorrowful breath. There was no doubt in his mind that Rukia probably never wanted to see him again. He stood and straightened himself.

They needed to talk.

* * *

><p>Gin wandered about the Soul Society searching for Rukia. He knew she could be found in one of three places: His quarters, and of course she wasn't there when he checked. Or, she could be at Kuchiki Manor, but she wasn't there either. So that left only one place, Squad 13 living quarters. The silver-haired captain sprinted across the Soul Society, leaping from roof to roof, and pumping his legs as fast as they would go.<p>

Once he got to Squad 13, the fox-faced man literally skidded to a stop and stood there. He stared at the entrance to the barracks and swallowed hard, a cold iciness before to devour him from the inside. He shuddered helplessly. This was going to be the hardest thing he'd ever done in his life. Gin couldn't avoid Rukia forever. He had to face her...he had to face what he had done...

Gin walked slowly into the barracks like a frightened child. He received dirty looks from the members of Squad 13. He had a terrible ache in the pit of his stomach, as he approached Rukia's quarters. He stood at her door and hesitated. Gin's mind was coming up with all sorts of scenarios of Rukia. Would be mad? Well, duh. Would she cry? There was a strong possibility. And worst of all, would she leave him? That was extremely likely at this point.

Gin took a deep breath. Honestly, he'd rather be subjected to cruel torture than see Rukia right now. Well, there was no turning back now. He raised his hand...and knocked.

"Who is it?" Rukia's voice called, her voice was harsh and raspy. She'd definitely been crying, hard.

"Um...its Gin," The fox-faced man replied nervously, "Can we talk?"

There was silence, and then the sound of footsteps approaching the door. Slowly, Rukia cracked the door just slightly so that see Gin. He stood there, fighting to keep his aloof smile in place, and battling himself against falling onto his knees and begging for her forgiveness. Gin stood there, like a silver-haired statue. Meanwhile, the cobalt-blue daggers that were his lover's eyes looked him up and down. Gin was looking her up and down too, Rukia was holding herself up on the door. Good God, she must've been in so pain... She was wearing a pair of red jogging shorts and plain tank top. Gin could see her skin was black and blue between her thighs. Oh no, he'd left bruises! Big, ugly ones!

"What do you want?" Rukia asked, there was no warmth in her voice at all, her words came out and stabbed Gin like icicles.

"Can we talk?" Gin asked softly, Rukia's eyebrows came together into a furious scowl. She flung the door open and it hit the wall inside her quarters with a loud bang. Rukia stood before Gin, trembling with rage, as she tried to form coherent words.

"Talk about what?" She yelled angrily, "Talk about how you fucking _raped_ me? Should we talk about how much of a jealous asshole you are? Talk about how you don't _trust me_? Pick a fucking topic Gin!"

"Rukia-"

"No! Don't '_Rukia_' me goddammit!" There was pure, seething hatred burning in Rukia's blue eyes. She hated Gin. She hated him for what he did...but worst of all, she hated that she loved him. If he didn't have her heart, Rukia would have never opened the door.

"You raped me because you were jealous and you left me in your room, naked and terrified!" Rukia continued, she was now screaming.

She pointed to the large pair of robes bunched up messily on the floor, "You tore up my robes! Left me _naked and alone_, and I had to _limp_ back here wearing a pair of your robes, Gin! How the hell do you think that makes me feel? Becuase it certainly didn't make me feel good!"

Curious members of Squad 13 began to watch the lover's quarrel; a few of them were shaking their heads disapprovingly.

"Rukia...I know..." Gin uttered weakly, Rukia cut him off again, this time angrier than before.

"You know _what_ Gin? You know how you betrayed me? You know that what you've done is _unforgivable_! Or, you know that I don't want to be with you anymore!"

Gin's stomach clutched. Her words had torn a whole into his chest and squeezed his heart.

"Rukia please, let me explain..." Gin said trying to reason with her, Rukia simply glared at him.

"I don't want you to explain anything to me! I want you to_ leave me the fuck alone_." Rukia seethed, her words like fire, "Gin, when a man abuses a woman and she accepts it, then the man thinks its ok to continue to abuse her. I've been with you for a goddamned year and this is the first time I've ever felt abused. You're lucky that I don't go find Byakuya and tell him what you've done!"

Rukia continued as tears formed in her eyes. "I love you Gin, but you wanted to punish me today. You assumed that I wanted to fuck Akira despite my love for you! You're selfish and paranoid and you took your jealousy out on _me_."

Rukia's voice began to crack from her fighting back tears that threatened to fall. "You don't trust me, you assumed that I would _actually_ cheat on you or leave you for another man. Gin, if we can't have trust we can't have a relationship."

"Rukia please," Gin begged, "I love you too, I'm so, so sorry..."

"I don't want to hear it, Gin." Rukia snapped putting up a hand to shush him, "I know you love me, but actions speak louder than words. If raping me is your idea of love, you need some serious fucking help. So I'm going to do something I thought I would never do, Gin its over between us."

Gin's heart crumbled into a million, little pieces. "Rukia. No, please...I...I'd be lost without you..."

"Well, you better find a fucking map because it looks like you're gonna be lost for a while." Rukia said softly, "Go away. I never want to see you again."

"Rukia-"

"No seriously. _Fuck. You_."

"But-"

Before Gin could even finish that sentence, the raven-haired girl slammed the door in his face with a loud bang. He stood there, biting back tears of his own. He had just driven away the one woman who loved him more than life itself.

There was definitely something wrong with him. That something was jealousy and trust issues. As badly as Gin wanted to hold Rukia in his arms and tell her how sorry she was, the woman he loved didn't even want to come near him.

This was abosuletly dreadful.

* * *

><p>~The Next Day~<p>

A captain's meeting was called early that morning. Did Gin care? Absolutely not. All he wanted to do was go back to his barracks and lock himself in his quarters. Sleeping the night before had been pure hell for him with Rukia in his bed. Gin had never felt so alone in his life.

"Captain Riichirou, you reports have not been finished. What is the meaning of this?" Head Captain Yammamoto's booming voice demanded the new captain. Akira stood from his seat and bowed respectfully.

"My sincerest apologies, Head Captain. They would have been finished however, lieutenant Kuchiki confided in me that she wasn't feeling well..." Upon saying that Akira gave Gin an all-knowing smirk. "I'm afraid I couldn't finish all of the paperwork on my own, I take full responsibility Head Captain."

Gin's chest tightened with anger. Rukia 'confided' in him? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Before anger could even creep its way into his psyche, Gin calmed down and slumped back into his pit of self-loathing. It only made sense that Rukia would talk to any other man over him. Gin could only blame himself.

However, Gin wasn't the only man in room feeling something. Byakuya's ears had perked up when he heard Rukia wasn't feeling well and that she had told _Akira_ and not Gin. Byakuya wasn't fucking stupid, he knew for fact Gin had done something to harm Rukia. It only made sense, why would his kid sister talk to someone else over her lover unless he was the reason she was upset. Crimson red began to take over his vision as Byakuya glare at Gin from across the room. He tried calming himself, telling himself that his anger was unwarranted. Rukia had come to him in tears, after all. That meant he no evidence Ichimaru had done something terrible, he only had his suspicious. But still...

Jushiro Ukitake also gave Gin a sharp glare. He'd heard about the argument the two had in Squad 13's living quarters. He was aware that there was some sort of sexual assault that took place ealier. However, he was in the same boat as Byakuya, he had no proof to confront the fox-faced captain. Not to mention, he'd seen Rukia looking highly distressed when she returned to Squad 13, but she hadn't told him anything…as a matter of fact, she hadn't said a word to anyone. Come to think of it, her robes did look a bit..._odd_. Jushiro sighed lowly, he didn't like getting involved with his subordinates personal business. But he was rather fond of Rukia himself, and if Ichimaru had done to truly harm her, Gin could count on him coming after his ass. So not only would Byakuya be gunning for him, Jushiro would too.

"Captain Riichirou," Head Yammamoto's loud voice stopped anyone's thoughts dead in their tracks, "This is unacceptable. I commend your nobility for taking responsibly, however the reports are still incomplete. Get them to me at your earliest convince, I am understood?"

"Yes Head Captain." Akira said bowing once more,

The meeting continued and Gin couldn't think straight. Rukia's words kept replying in his head, sounding like a bad tape recording. She never wanted to see him again...

Akira, on the other hand, was downright giddy. He was smirking at Gin with a crooked smile the entire time as the meeting took place. His ivy-green eyes were glinting maliciously. It was obvious to everyone in the room that there was animosity brewing inside the two young captains. It made the other superiors nervous...it seemed like Zanpakto's would start swinging at any given moment.

Akira's plan had worked like a charm. Gin had hurt Rukia out of his jealousy and now all he had to stand and wait for with open arms like a blonde knight in shining armor. As he eyed Gin he noticed the fox-faced captain looked sick. He was much paler than usual...and green around the gills. His once strong, proud stance had been reduced to Gin standing a bit slumped over almost as if he'd been defeated in a major battle. He looked much thinner, too. Good, that's exactly what Akira liked to see. Gin was weak without Rukia!

Akira also caught onto something else...Byakuya and Jushiro. How would they respond if they knew exactly what Gin had done? Well, Akira knew they wouldn't believe him if told them. Those two hard-headed men were the type who needed evidence before they did anything. Akira's smirk grew toxic. It wasn't like he was going to tell them any fucking way. If anyone was going take Ichimaru out, it was going to him. But there would be time for that later, there was something more important Akira needed to do.

* * *

><p>Rukia had finally fallen into a broken sleep inside her living quarters at Squad 13. After she told Gin to go fuck off, the girl erupted into tears and practically collapsed on her bed. She'd cried all day and all night. She cried so hard she had a fucking headache! Her sobbing eventually wore her out and sleep put her in a choke-hold. As she slept, Rukia's mind wandered back to Gin. She kept having nightmares of him possessing her violently again and again. It caused her to wake up momentarily before falling back asleep. Now here she was, tossing and turning yet again, getting tangled up in her bed sheets.<p>

A sudden knock at her door caused Rukia to lurch up and out of bed. There was another soft knock, but the nose caused Rukia's head to feel as if someone was taking a jackhammer to it. She wiped her dark eyes and crawled out of bed. As she walked over to the door, she paused for a moment. What if it was Gin again?

"Who is it?" Rukia called tiredly,

There was no answer.

"Who is it?" She called again.

Silence.

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows and snatched her Zanpakto off the floor near the door, a girl can never be safe. If it was Gin at the door so help her God...

When Rukia opened the door a surprised gasp escaped her lips.

"Good afternoon, Rukia."

Who should be standing there but Akira Riichirou...

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> *dangles XBOX controller over Awesome's nose* Wicked! She's not waking up! SHE SHOULD BE ABLE TO SMELL THE GAME! OH NO! AWESOME NEEDS TO WAKE UP! I'M HUNGRY AND SHE NEEDS TO MAKE ME A SANDWHICH!

**Wicked:** *opens can of Redbull* Awesome…wakey, wakey, our readers would like to hear from you, I've got a sugary, caffeinated energy drink for you…hello in there…*pokes Awesome's forehead* I blame the damn badger for this, you killed Awesome. I hope you're happy, cazcappy.

**Awesome:** *still not moving*…REVIEW!


	5. Akira Lights The Spark!

**Lemony:** Oooookkkk, I promised a certain reader (you know who you are) That I would update this. And I keep my promises dammit lol! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Triplicity<p>

Chapter 5: Akira Lights The Spark!

"Good afternoon, Rukia."

Who should be standing there but Akira Riichirou...

Rukia's eyes went wide and she looked him up and down momentarily. A tongue slid across Akira's lips when he saw the younger Kuchiki wearing a pair of red jogging shorts and a plain tank top. He noted how small she really was...it was cute really, very feminine.

"Good afternoon, Captain Riichirou..." Rukia said gulping slightly, "Uh, what can I do for you?"

"I just came by to check on you," Akira purred, his voice was so sweet someone could mistake it for sugar, "May I come in?"

"Uh, sure..."

Rukia nervously stepped aside and the allowed the blonde-haired superior in. Akira casually strolled into her quarters not caring that curious members of Squad 13 were watching his every move. To them it was the weirdest thing they had ever seen. What was it about Rukia Kuchiki that attracted captains to her? There was Gin, Akira, Jushiro, and even Byakuya (let's not beat around the bush we all know he's totally into her)!

Now she had the handsome, blonde-haired, noble Captain of Squad 9 chasing after her. If only they knew his dark intentions...

Akira looked around Rukia's small quarters. It reminded of him of the days when he wasn't a captain and forced to stay in such cramped conditions. He suppressed a shudder and tried not to contort his face into a look of disgust. He crossed the room and playfully plopped down on Rukia's bed. The younger Kuchiki cocked her head at his cockiness but let a shy smile spread across her face when she saw Akira grinning playfully at her. The two rows of perfect white teeth sparkled at the girl and his his ivy-green eyes glittered.

"What? Your bed is so comfortable," He chuckled, "As a matter of fact, I might just steal it from you..."

Rukia tried not to laugh but a little giggle managed to escape her, Akira arched a sarcastic eyebrow.

"Would you look at that..." He hummed, "So I _can_ make you laugh! And here I thought all I could provide was good conversation."

"Ok Captain," Rukia said fighting back fits of laughter, "You wanted to talk to me about something?"

Akira put his feet up on the bed and lounged across it, Rukia was still trying to not to fall out laughing. Just seeing a captain playing around was too freaking funny, and after everything that had happened, Rukia really needed a good laugh. Akira then propped his head up on his elbow and smiled lightheartedly at Rukia.

"I wanted to see how you were doing..." He said sweetly, "Captain Ichimaru sure seemed mad when he told me to shut the hell up and then he dragged you away...are you ok, Rukia?"

Here the raven-haired girl bit back tears, "I'm ok, captain. Honest."

"You're lying..." Akira said using his soft voice to corral the girl into crying. He needed Rukia to break down in tears so that he would have the upper hand. Maybe in her distraught emotional state he could fuck her...

Hot tears formed in Rukia's eyes and she bit her lower lip and avoided the blonde Captain's steely gaze. As badly as she wanted to cry out how badly Gin had hurt her, Rukia couldn't do it...

Her heart wouldn't let her.

Akira stood up and approached the girl. Her eyes were wet and he could see the tears threatening to fall. Shit, he needed to make her cry! Akira examined her before his eyes fell on the big, purple bruises between Rukia's legs. He fought back a smirk...carefully, he let a mask of fake concern slip over his real expression.

"Rukia..." He said softly rubbing her inner thigh, "Did _he_ do this?"

The raven-haired girl looked down at the ugly bruises on her legs and then refused to lift her head. Akira gently grasped her chin and made her look at him. He was still sweetly caressing her inner thigh.

"Rukia, you shouldn't be with a man who hurts you..." Akira purred, lying right through his perfect teeth, "Why are you still with Ichimaru?"

"Because I love him..." The words seemed to form themselves and come stumbling out of Rukia's mouth. She couldn't believe she just said that! Then again, she could completely believe it! Akira's nostrils flared in frustration momentarily. Fuck love, he just needed the girl to be vulnerable. But she seemed like all she wanted to do was proclaim her love for Gin! Akira didn't have time for this nor did he give a damn! He worked hard to create a rift between them and now the blonde was ready to reap the sweet reward! He had a hard-on in his pants and cruel intentions in his over-privileged head.

"Look at your legs," Akira said letting some command into his tone, "Does that look like the work of someone who loves you back?"

Rukia didn't answer, instead she closed her eyes and tears began pouring down her face. All Akira was doing was filing her head with his lies and twisting them around until the only logical thing Rukia could think of was how Akira would be so good for...While her eyes were shut Akira smirked toxically. Rukia was putty in his hands now...

With false gentleness, he brought both his hands up and cupped Rukia's cheeks, he coolly wiped the tears away with his thumbs. She opened her eyes to see the handsome captain giving her a small smile. It was like a moment in a romance movie...

They were alone.

They were close together.

And their bodies were calling out for each other.

Rukia's eyes followed Akira's tongue as it slid across his lower lip. She glanced at the blonde stubble grazing his chin and upper lip and wondered for moment what it might feel like to kiss him. Would the cute peach-fuzz tickle? She needed someone...someone to take her mind off Gin...someone to show her that there were better men out there. Unfortunately that someone definitely was not Akira...

Then he kissed her.

All time stopped at that very moment and the only thing Rukia could register was the feeling of Akira's soft lips pressing lightly against hers. Her knees wobble and threatened to buckle! She only felt like this when Gin kissed her! Akira wasn't even being aggressive, but Rukia's entire body started to shake! Hot wetness rolled from with her and nearly seeped out of her soft folds. This...this wasn't happening...this couldn't be happening! Only Gin made her feel like this! This was wrong and Rukia knew it...but damn, why did it feel so right? He then parted her lips and let his tongue dance against her, the supple, moist muscles collided and tangled together. Rukia couldn't stop a small moan from echoing. God, Akira tasted so good…like milk and honey…

About a moment later, Akira pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. Those gorgeous emerald-green orbs framed by thick, blonde lashes were mesmerizing. Rukia was slowly being hypnotized by his deep gaze.

"Rukia..." He breathed huskily, the girl began shaking again.

"Y-y-yess..." Rukia practically hissed lustfully in response,

"Do you want me?"

"Yesss..."

And just like that, the dam that was holding all of Rukia's passion back broke a pure lust came flooding out of her!

Extremely pleased with himself, Akira was about to dive in for another kiss when there was a knock at Rukia's door.

Can you say "denied" three times fast?

The younger Kuchiki was thanking every God and God-like deity in her head as the sound continued. She was seriously about to do something she was going to regret...

The blonde captain sighed heavily and cursed under his breath. Fuck! He was so close he could practically taste Rukia's sweetness!

"W-who is it?" Rukia called, her voice still strained and husky,

"It's Renji! Open up!"

Rukia glanced back at Akira longingly before slipping past him and opening up the door. Surely enough Renji was standing there looking like he was going to have a heart attack. The worry in his eyes was unmistakable, Renji must've heard the rumors that Rukia and Gin were fighting.

"Rukia! Are you ok? I heard that-"

The redheaded lieutenant stopped talking when he saw Captain Riichiriou standing behind Rukia scowling hatefully at him. Renji furrowed his eyebrows upon seeing the vicious look; he thought Akira might run across the room a kill him for second there...

"Uh...Nevermind..." Renji said nervously, "I uh...didn't know you had company. I'll uhh...talk you later, Rukia when you're not...er...busy..."

Rukia looked back at Akira then back at her childhood friend. A guilty blush crept across her face when saw the redhead giving her an all-knowing smirk. Renji knew that Rukia was Gin's girl and that they'd been having some problems. When he first found out them dating, he thought Gin had put the girl under some sort of spell. But after they dated for a year Renji came to the sinking conclusion that the relationship they had was totally consensual. All he could do now was be supportive. After all, what would being jealous get him besides a Zanpakto up his ass and the loss of Rukia's friendship? However, now that he was looking at his friend, who was still blushing furiously, with a devilishly handsome captain cooped up in her room...

Well, let's just say Renji was jumping to conclusions.

The tattooed vice-captain was still smirking at his friend as he slowly backed away. Once he disappeared from view, Rukia turned to Akira. The blonde was cursing up a storm in his head! Fuck! Fuck! Fuckity! Fuck! Why did Renji have to come and ruin the moment! Akira was on the fast-track to getting into Rukia's pants, and then out of nowhere, he just had to get interrupted.

Great. Just friggin' brilliant.

For a moment he considered was all this pain and suffering worth it? Think about it, Akira was a captain, he was handsome, and he was filthy, stinky rich! He really didn't need to work this hard to get pussy! Just as frustration was getting ready to flood his bloodstream, Akira calmed himself.

This would all be worth it when he broke Ichimaru and tainted the precious Kuchiki princess.

Akira slumped his shoulder in exasperation; he'd just have to keep try again later. For now, he'd let Rukia simmer and mull over their steamy little encounter.

"Uh Captain," Rukia began, Akira put up a hand to silence her.

"I understand Rukia," He said, "Just be sure to report to my barracks tomorrow. You and I still have paperwork to do."

The younger Kuchiki nodded and held the door open for him. Akira walked right through without giving her a second look. When the door closed behind him, the blonde muttered a curse word. His fists clenched at his sides, Akira began to stomp angrily to back Squad 9.

This was bullshit.

Meanwhile, back in her room, Rukia flopped down on her bed and buried her face in the pillow. Why had she responded so strongly to Akira? Why did her treacherous body turn to mush around him. And more importantly, why was this happening to her? Did she want Gin? Or Akira? That was the question on everyone's mind...

This was getting complicated.

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Uh-oh…Akira's causing problems! Well I hope ya all enjoyed, now I must go! There is a bed and pillow that I've been neglecting...*grumbles* And Suekey better not be in my bed when I get there lol…REVIEW!


	6. People Misbehaving!

**Lemony:** *sleeping across Thinkin' mat* ZZZzZZZzzzzZZZZ….

**Wicked:** *arches eyebrow* Shouldn't we wake her up, Awesome?

**Awesome**: She's been spread out on that rug all day, leave her alone Wicked. Think about it, she's being quiet and not bothering either one of us.

**Wicked:** But what kind of big sister would I be if I didn't…torment her a bit? *evil grin*

* * *

><p>Triplicity<p>

Chapter 6: People Misbehaving!

After Akira left her room, Rukia lay back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. The same annoying question kept bouncing out of control in her brain. Which captain did she want? Gin? Or Akira? At this point, there wasn't exactly a clear answer...at least, not to Rukia. Think about the two men for a moment; Akira was kind and attentive too...but he harbored dark lusts, if only Rukia knew that. Then there was Gin, although jealous and possessive, he loved Rukia. Truly loved her. Rukia reluctantly admitted to herself that she loved Gin as well. After all, those feelings weren't going to disappear overnight. However on the opposite end of the spectrum, Rukia's blossoming feelings for Akira were starting to take shape. Oh this was crazy!

As Rukia lay in her bed musing over her current circumstances, a thought crossed her mind. She'd teach Gin to behave even if it meant she wasn't with him. That man had to learn how to control his jealousy and work on his trust issues! He needed to be taught a lesson...

Quickly, Rukia leapt up from her bed and her eyes darted around the floor. She scowled when she saw Gin's large, bunched up robes still lying crinkly and wrinkled on the floor. She bent down and curled her fingers around the black fabric.

An awful, evil smile graced her features.

Both Gin and Akira would be in for a rude awakening...

* * *

><p>~The Next Day~<p>

At Dawn, the sun seemed reluctant to make an appearance but it rose proudly into the sky. The first rays of morning tiptoed across the Seireitei before running full-speed around the Soul Society. If the beautiful morning was any indication, one might think today was going to be a great day.

You'd also be out of your rabid-ass mind.

Today was going to be absolutely dreadful because everyone was plotting something!

Like at Squad 3 for example, Gin Ichimaru tiredly made his way to the barracks. He dragged his feet until he reached his office. Once inside the silver-haired man merely plopped down behind his desk and put his head down. Gin was tired as hell, emotionally drained, and irritable as fuck. He was just waiting for one dumb-ass to bother him today…after all, Shinso was just itching for some bloodshed. As badly as Gin wanted to beat someone's head in, it wouldn't help him get Rukia back. What could do to show her that he truly loved her? What could he possibly say to get Rukia back into his arms? What was the answer? How could he get Rukia back into arms, and more importantly, back into his bed. How could he get back into her heart? These questions and more buzzed around Gin's mind like angry bees.

As the fox-faced captain sat, practically brain-dead, there was a soft knock on his office door. Gin groaned and shifted in his chair. With a sigh he sat up, composed himself, straightened up, and put on his biggest smile.

"Come in." He called holding back the tiredness in his voice, Gin's office door slid open his eyes almost popped out of his skull at what he saw. Rukia was standing there. Oh God…Gin was not prepared for this…

Rukia stood in the doorway, looking stoically at her ex-lover. Her midnight eyes stayed locked on him without the slightest inkling of emotion, just emptiness. Gin stared back at her, unsure of what to say or what to do.

"Gin," Rukia said, her voice hard as steel, "We need to talk."

Without his mouth being able to form words, Gin merely nodded in agreement. Rukia sighed and slid the door shut behind her. Silently, she crossed the room and stood in front of Gin's desk. He got a good look at her; Rukia was wearing her standard Shinigami robes, but it was clear that she had taken some time with her appearance. Of course, the girl was beautiful on her own however she had applied light mascara to her lashes and bit of shiny lip-gloss to her mouth. Rukia didn't need much makeup, but it helped to accent her features. Gin took notice of this, but wasn't sure what to make of it.

Rukia sighed once more, "I don't have a lot of time, so I'll be quick about this-"

"How are you feeling?" Gin couldn't stop the words from escaping out of his mouth like convicts from a prison. Rukia kept her face neutral, she wasn't smiling or frowning. It was an indifferent, cold look that could make someone tremble.

"Fine." She answered shortly, although she wasn't in any psychical pain, Rukia's emotional scars were just starting to heal. "Look Gin, I just wanted to return your robes."

Rukia held out the neatly folded clothes to him. Hesitantly, he reached out and took them from her. For a brief moment, Gin felt the warmth of her hand. Oh how he missed her warmth…

"Thank you…"

Thank you? That was it? That was _all_ Gin could say? Well honestly, he wanted to get down on his hands and knees and beg Rukia to forgive him!

Rukia's face remained unchanged as a tense silence filled the room. Gin swallowed reflexively, his mind was trying to come up with anything to say at this point…

"Do you…do you feel any better…?" He asked carefully, a flash crossed Rukia's eyes.

"No I don't." She answered a bit snappish, "You _raped_ me and then _left_ me. You accused me of adultery and took your frustrations out on my body because you're jealous. I didn't deserve that Gin…_any_ of it."

Rukia continued softly, "How would you feel if I did that to you?"

Gin didn't answer. To be honest, he probably would have slit his wrists by now…

He didn't utter a word but his ex-lover stood there, solid as stone, wanting an answer. Gin was threatening to break down with every second that ticked by. Finally he found the courage to speak.

"I…I would have done the same thing you're doing…" Gin said lowering his head shamefully, "I don't blame you for leaving me…"

Rukia was unmoved by his sad words. She didn't give a shit anymore about Gin or their so-called past relationship. She'd gone to his office for two reasons: One, to return his robes. Rukia didn't want any traces of Gin anywhere near her. Two, she wanted to show Gin exactly what he'd be missing without having her by his side. And so far…Rukia's plan was working like a charm…

"You know Gin," Rukia began her voice taking on an even heavier tone, "We could talked about this. All of this. But you obviously didn't trust me enough to share exactly what you were feeling. I could have reassured you that my relationship with Akira is strictly professional, but no, you had to go state your claim like an animal in heat!"

Rukia continued, fighting the urge to scream in frustration, "We've been together for a whole year! You mean to tell me that you don't trust me yet, Gin? I've never done anything to betray your trust, did I?"

"No…" Gin answered lamely,

"So tell me why you felt the need to possess me over and over again!"

"Because I love you!" Gin finally shouted rising out of his chair, his voice full of emotion, "No other woman has turned my head since or before you, Rukia!"

"You say you love me but you don't show it, Gin!" Rukia thundered back, this time enraged, "I already told you, if raping me is your idea of 'love' then you need some serious fucking help!"

For a moment, the two stood in there in the middle of that office merely breathing heavily. Gin slumped his shoulders and planted both hands on his desk. This was slowly killing him. Rukia sighed once Gin bent over in defeat. She knew her point had broken through his thick skull and was now rattling around his head.

"Gin, I know you still love me…" Rukia said softly,

"I do…" The fox-faced captain uttered,

Rukia glared at him. "But you haven't learned how to tell me what you feel. If you can change, and show me that you've changed, _maybe_ I'll take you back. But for now, we're not even friends. We're nothing."

Note the keyword Rukia choose to use was 'maybe'.

"I can change…" Gin whispered, "I will show you that I can be better…don't shut me out completely, Rukia…please…"

The younger Kuchiki's glare got even more intense. Rukia wanted to hate Gin. She really did. Her heart wouldn't let her do it. Once again, all the feelings she had for him wouldn't just disappear. Rukia didn't say another word; instead she spun and stormed out of his office. There were no words to even begin to describe every emotion she was feeling right now, and looking at Gin, the man she loved but wanted to hate so badly, was making Rukia twice as confused!

Gin took a deep breath and flopped backwards into his chair. This. Was. Crazy. However, it wasn't hopeless. The fox-faced captain really had a chance to win Rukia back…he'd just have to be very, very careful for the next few days.

Rukia said it the best, actions speak louder than words.

* * *

><p>Rukia silently stomped her way across the Soul Society all the way to Squad 9. She hadn't forgotten that she'd made plans with Captain Riichirou to help him with his overdue paperwork. In fact, that was reason Rukia had taken time to work on her appearance. She wore just enough makeup be noticeable by Akira. Hopefully by the time they were finished with their work today, the blonde's head would be spinning for her. Rukia actually smirked at that idea. She wondered how Gin would respond if he knew just how close she planned on becoming to handsome captain. Rukia's smirk stretched, she figured Gin would probably flip his fucking lid, but that would just be further proof that he couldn't control himself.<p>

Finally Rukia arrived at Squad 9.

She casually made her way through the barracks. It felt good to be able to walk around a fellow squad with fear of being accosted, like in Squad 3. Rukia remembered when she and Gin first started dating; she recalled walking through the barracks and all th members shooting her dirty looks and muttering unkind words under their breathes. All those times, Rukia felt she'd been placed under a microscope; whenever she went to Squad 3 she was always the center of attention. Truthfully, all the members of Squad 3 were wondering what was it about the Kuchiki Princess that made their captain lose his mind? Whatever it was, they were still trying to figure it out!

Rukia shook her head furiously and continued to make her way around Squad 9. It wasn't hard to get around, all the barracks were built the exact same way, it was just a matter of figuring out which way you were turning. In no time, she was standing outside Captain Riichirou's office. Rukia took a deep breath and asked herself did she really want to do this...

She raised her hand and knocked lightly.

"Who is it?" The girl heard Akira call, she gulped.

"Its me Captain, Liuentant Kuchiki...I'm here to help you with your paperwork."

Therewas a slight pause, and then Rukia could hear the trudge of his feet coming towards the door. Moments later, Akira slid the door open and gave Rukia his million dollar smile.

"Good morning Rukia, how are you?" He asked kindly, Rukia forced herself to smile.

"I'm fine, thank you Captain." She replied nicely, "Let's get started."

"An eager woman..." Akira hummed, the hidden meaning his words obvious, "I like that..."

Rukia hurriedly brushed past him and stepped inside his office. Akira lingered by the door for a moment, he was recieving curious stares from his subordinates. He let a toxic smirk slide across his features and he slowly closed the door.

Rukia stood in the middle of the room actually unsure of what she should do. Akira turned to her and smiled broadly. He actually made a humerous face when he noticed her spruced-up appearance.

_"Hmm..."_ Akira thought, _"Did she do this for me?"_

Rukia was cute, sure, but when that girl took time to gussy up she looked good enough to eat. And Akira liked that. Very much. Her lips looked especially delicious with that shimmering gloss.

"Alright. Let's get started, shall we?" Akira said motioning to a chair sitting across from his own desk, Rukia silently took a seat and sat as if she was made of stone. The blonde captain smiled warmly as he sitauted himself behind his desk. He pushed a monsterious stack of paperwork onto the center of the table. Rukia arched an eyebrow and how much work it was. Goodness gracious, did Akira _ever_ do his paperwork? That stack was probably as tall as Rukia! Akira saw the conern in her eyes and he chuckled.

"I told you I was having some trouble..." He snickered, Rukia blinked a few times, reached up, and took a sheet of paper off of the stack. _Some_ trouble? That mountain of papers was nothing but _big_ trouble! There was no doubt in Rukia's mind that Akira had leftover work that was months late!

"Well," Rukia sighed, "It's not gonna do itself..."

Within a few minutes they were both working silently, the only sound that could be heard was their pens scratching across the papers. From time to time, Akira would glance up and Rukia. He licked his lips; that girl was cute as hell when had that "focused" look on her face. Watching Rukia work doggedly was a huge turn on for Akira. Hmm...perhaps he could convice Jushiro and Head Captain Yammamoto to let the raven-haired girl join Sqaud 9, then Akira would have her great work ethics and her sweet, sweet pussy. Akira found himself grinning at that thought. Hard-working little sex kittens like Rukia running around Squad 9 doing paperwork _and_ tending to his sexual needs? The blonde captain absolutely _loved_ that idea!

In all of three hours, Akira and Rukia worked tirelessly to finish the overdue work. They'd successfully managed to take the gargantuan stack of documents, shift through them, organize them, and fill out each paper neatly.

Akira happily placed the final document on top of the stack and fell backwards into his chair, thoroughly exhausted. Rukia also slumped down a bit, finally relieved that they were finished, but nonetheless tired as hell.

The blonde captain huffed, "That...was...so _unattractive_..."

Rukia giggled at Akira's choice of words. It was then he stood and walked over the side of the desk. The younger Kuchiki's eyes followed him as he leaned his hip on the front of the desk.

"You know something, Rukia..." Akira began, "I don't know how I would have finished all this work by myself."

"It was nothing, Captain, really. I'm happy to help," Rukia replied quickly. Akira arched a sly eyebrow.

"Yeah, and I suppose you help the other captains all the time..." He hummed, his tone all-knowing. Rukia flushed a furious shade of fuschia! Akira merely chuckled at her embarrassed response. He knew she only agreed to help him because she found him attractive. Akira didn't give a damn, after all, a ton of women found him attractive. Rukia was no different. Akira would use his looks and his charms to get into her pants and then dispose of her like a piece of garbage.

Truthfully, Rukia had offered to help him because it was a sincere gesture...but she wouldn't lie to herself, Akira was a Greek God in Shinigami form. Rukia felt a bit..._spoiled_ at having the handsome captain all to herself for a few hours...especially with way she was fighting with Gin. She needed a little positive male attention, was that so bad?

"I thought so..." He hummed sarcastically, "Listen Rukia, can I at least thank you for helping me?"

Rukia sat there, mouth agape. "That depends...what did you have in mind, Captain?"

Akira leaned down so that they were face to face. Rukia could feel his warm breath dance across the nape of her neck. Akira looked deeply into her eyes, those ivy green orbs became mesmerizing.

Gently, he took her hand.

"Allow me the pleasure of taking you out..." Akira purred, his voice falling to a silken tremor. Rukia couldn't surpress a shudder. She looked into his handsome face and those gripping green eyes. Rukia uttered one, tiny word:

"Yes..."

Somewhere inside of him, Angel-Akira had died and his inner devil was jumping with joy! The girl actually fell for it! She agreed to go out with him! That poor, stupid, foolish girl! She really had no idea what the fuck she was getting herself into! Ha!

Akira had to fight against laughing manically. Oh Rukia...poor, poor little Rukia...

Did she realize what she had just done?

To Be Continued...

* * *

><p><strong>Wicked:<strong> *snickers* Ohhhh Lemony! Wake up, imbecile!

**Lemony:**...GAH! *pops up off Thinkin' Mat* LORD BYRON, PLEASE DON'T TIE ME UP! I DON'T LIKE BEING RESTRAINED! *pants* *sweats*

**Wicked&Awesome:**...um...ok?

**Lemony:** Uh...*blushes furiously* *sheepishly rubs back of neck* Um...hehehehehe...hey guys...w-whats going on? *eyes shift nervously*

**Awesome:** We could ask you the same question. Who is Lord Byron? *folds arms*

**Wicked: ***arches eyebrow* And why were you tied up? *grins evilly*

**Lemony:** ...*blush gets hotter* I'll never tell...a-anyways, readers I hope you enjoyed the chappy! Akira is still being bad, Gin is still on the outs, and Rukia well...*shakes head* That's it for now guys!...REVIEW (and don't ask about Lord Byron cause I won't tell ya!)


	7. Akira, The Smooth Talker!

**Lemony:** *Cookie Monster voice* Alright readers, relax, I'm updating!

**Wicked:** Also I have some good news, I have just updated some my artwork on our website, I would appreciate it if you would be so kind as to take a look.

**Awesome:** And I uploaded some new videos! Go check 'em out! NOW!

**Lemony:** We've been busy, busy, busy! Ha, enjoy the chapter! Oh I almost forgot, this chapter is extra long so please ignore any mistakes I might have made, ok that's it from us! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Triplicity<p>

Chapter 7: Akira, The Smooth Talker!

Akira wanted to dance and jump around his office! That girl was so fucking stupid! Did Rukia not realize he wanted to bust a few new holes in her? No, sadly she didn't. Unfortunately, the younger Kuchiki took Akira's sincere gesture to take her out as just that:_ sincerity_. If only she knew the blonde captain's sinister plans!

Akira's dark designs were starting to take shape. He could see it now; little Rukia on his arm and having a good time, then him taking her back to Squad 9, and then having her underneath him crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure while he fucked the life out of her.

After all of that, Akira would leave her to pick up the pieces of her broken existence...the poor Kuchiki Princess would never be same.

However, there was still the little 'Ichimaru' issue. The captain of Squad 9 smirked inwardly, that silver-haired bastard was_ weak_ without Rukia. On top of that, if Akira sent her crawling back to Gin, she'd absolutely reek of him and every time Gin fucked her, he'd have to think about Akira and how his precious little rabbit was tainted. Their once perfect relationship would never be the same.

Akira suppressed an evil chuckle. He wanted to laugh so hard! He could only imagine Rukia's face when he fucked her hard and then kicked her to the curb! Oh how her expressive blue eyes would grow wide with shock and shame! She'd probably cry! Akira would pay money to see that! He'd pay cold, hard _cash_!

But the question was: Why was Akira all doing this?

The answer was simple: Because he could _and_ it was fun.

While Rukia gazed into his striking green eyes, vileness was flooding Akira's blood stream. Rukia had no idea what she'd just triggered inside of him...it was feral...and menacing, because now the blonde captain had everything he needed to put his diabolical plan into action!

They were still inside his office, staring deeply into each other's eyes. Akira decided to seal the deal with a nice, innocent kiss.

Slowly, he leaned over and...

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

Akira's expression morphed into one that was positively murderous! Who the fuck could that be at a time like this? The blonde captain fought back a growl.

"Who is it?" He called, the acid in his voice making Rukia cringe in surprise. She'd never heard a man hiss like that…

Moments later the office door slid open to reveal their guest. Of course, it was none other than Shuhei Hisagi who was simply looking for his captain. The punk-rocker's eyes slid from Rukia to his scowling superior. Hisagi bowed immediately.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Captain Riichirou." He said nervously, young Shuhei had heard rumors about the apparent love-triangle between his captain, Rukia, and Captain Ichimaru. From what he'd just saw…those rumors were somewhat true. Of course, it placed Hisagi in awkward position…seeing as though he had almost walked in on his captain getting ready for a furious make-out session with the younger Kuchiki.

"It's quite alright Hisagi…" Akira hissed through gritted teeth, now he wanted to twist that boy's head off his shoulders! Why was it that every time he tried to bust a move on Rukia, Akira got interrupted by someone! This shit was getting ridiculous! "What did you need?"

Hisagi was slightly taken aback by the caustic tone of Akira's voice…Rukia was too.

"Um…Head Captain Yamamoto wants to see you, sir." Shuhei said nervously, Akira's green eyes glinted. He furrowed his eyebrows and his lips curled together into a tight sneer. Goddammit, what that old man want now?

Akira sighed and stood to his full height, he looked down at Rukia and his eyes went soft.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki, we can…_talk_ later. I'm afraid I have to see about this." He said politely, the blonde then turned to his subordinate. "Thank you for coming to get me, Hisagi. Would you please be so kind as to escort Ms. Kuchiki out the barracks?"

"Yes Captain," Hisagi replied,

With that, all three individuals went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Akira walked to Sqaud 1 with his hands deep in his pockets. Actually, he was bit curious as to why old man Yamamoto wanted to see him. The blonde shrugged, the Head Captain probably wanted nothing more than to ask about his overdue paperwork. Well, it was done now, so Akira figured he really didn't have anything to worry about.<p>

Finally, he arrived at Squad 1.

The bustling barracks was huge, much bigger than its counterparts. The tall, handsome man made his way around searching for the Head Captain, and course the few female squad members literarily stopped what they doing to ogle the gorgeous, blonde nobleman. Of course, Akira smirked lavishly. He knew he was turning heads. As he walked around, he winked at a few of the good looking female squad members.

Now, there was no way to be certain, but Akira could swear one of those girls swooned when he winked at her. Moments later, Akira found the Head Captain's office.

He knocked and waited patiently for a response.

"Come in."

Akira trembled slightly at the base in Head Captain Yamamoto's voice. That man could scare the hell out of anyone! The blonde cringed and slid the door open.

Surely enough, Yamamoto's office was twice the size of his own. The intimidating elder sat behind his desk, looking as cold and stoic as ever. Akira actually swallowed; if it was one person he was afraid of, it was Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

"Captain Riichirou," Yamamoto boomed, "Please take a seat."

Akira silently crossed the room and sat down in the wooden chair across from the Head Captain's desk. He tried not to fidget but it hard with old man just glaring at him.

There was silence until Yamamoto spoke. "How are you Captain? Are you doing well in your new captaincy?"

"I'm fine, Head Captain. I suppose I am doing well," Akira answered carefully, the Head Captain looked at him indifferently. Had this been a few weeks ago, Akira would have told the Yamamoto he was bored out of his freaking mind. However, his interest in Rukia and rivalry with Gin proved to be very entertaining.

"Captain Riichirou," Yamamoto began, "I will not bore you with small talk. I summoned you here to ask about this new interest in Lieutenant Kuchiki."

Honestly, old man Yamamoto had ears everywhere. He knew all about this forming love triangle and how it was threatening to turn the Soul Society on its head. Being commander of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, it was his job to make sure his subordinates weren't squabbling amongst themselves. Basically, the Head Captain wanted to stop a fight before it started. He couldn't afford to lose two very powerful captains and a hard-working lieutenant. To make matters worse, Jushiro and Byakuya would be out for blood if anything happened to Rukia. So Yamamoto would probably end up losing _four_ captains and lieutenant! The old man was not prepared to deal with that!

Akira furrowed his eyebrows, "What about it, Head Captain?"

"I would like to ask what exactly are your plans towards Lieutenant Kuchiki?"

The blonde captain carefully contemplated his answer. He smirked when he thought of something acceptable.

"Did Captain Ichimaru get asked about _his_ plans towards Ms. Kuchiki?"

Yamamoto leveled his eyes at the younger man, "No, he did not."

"So why are you asking me then?" Akira replied a bit snappish, the challenge in his voice clear.

"I am only asking because I know that Lieutenant Kuchiki is in a relationship with Captain Ichimaru," The elder man answered evenly "As Head Captain I cannot allow these affairs to escalate. You and Captain Ichimaru are both very skilled Soul Reapers. I also know the captain of Squad 3 and several others can be fiercely protective of Squad 13's Lieutenant."

What was it about Rukia that made captain's lose their minds?

"I suppose you've heard the rumors then, Head Captain?" Akira purred, Yamamoto nodded. "I suppose you also know that Captain Ichimaru and Lieutenant Kuchiki are no longer together, so there is no 'love-triangle' forming as you assumed."

"Is that so?" Yamamoto asked arching a bushing eyebrow, Akira smiled broadly.

"Why yes, Head Captain." The blonde purred, "As far as I know, they are no longer a pair and my attraction towards her shouldn't be a problem."

Yamamoto remained silent. He'd called Akira here with the hopes he could talk the young man out of this potentially bad situation. It was clear to him that the blonde wanted to be hard-headed.

"Head Captain, I mean no disrespect by asking this but," Akira started politely, "My interest in Ms. Kuchiki isn't grounds for dismissal, is it?"

"No, it's not," Yamamoto sighed in defeat, Akira had made a good point about Gin and Rukia not being together. "I am merely looking out for the welfare of my subordinates."

"If that's the case, perhaps you should have put an end to Captain Ichimaru and Miss Kuchiki's relationship long ago," Akira snapped, now his mind was reeling. He was thinking of all the ways he could make Gin's life even more depressing, and getting him in trouble with the Head Captain would be perfect! Just perfect!

"Surely you know of the violence he has shown that girl?"

Yamamoto was momentarily taken aback by the power in Akira's tone. The blonde seemed very avid about this…

Akira continued his lies starting to take shape, "Rukia cries herself to sleep every night because of the abuse at the hands of Ichimaru. You're the Head Captain, why don't you do something about it? I believe that Ichimaru should be removed from his captaincy as quickly as possible!"

Oh if Akira could get Gin fired he would just die from overwhelming happiness! Again, why was Akira being so vile? That question had already been answered: because he could _and_ it was fun. On top of that, he hated Gin with a white-hot passion. That traitor didn't deserve to be alive, let alone be a captain in Akira's opinion, and he would do everything in his power to make Gin miserable!

"Although I care about the welfare of my subordinates, perhaps you should be telling this to Captain Kuchiki." Yamamoto stated, "I only want to make sure Lieutenant Kuchiki can perform her duties in an orderly manner without her personal affairs getting in the way."

Akira smirked, "And she will, Head Captain. In fact, we've already completed the paper work for the month."

"I'm very pleased to hear that, Captain Riichirou, however that does not dismiss the issue." Yamamoto replied, Akira actually frowned. What did this old fart want from him?

Yamamoto leveled his eyes at the younger man and let pure base take over his voice. "I do not want this becoming a problem, Captain Riichirou. Therefore, you and Captain Ichimaru will have an opportunity to work out your grievances. I have scheduled a meeting between you two, tonight, at Squad 3."

Akira's face went completely numb.

Was this old man out of his fucking mind? Zanpakto's would start flying!

"Before you start worrying for you safety, Captain Riichirou," Yamamoto started, poking fun at the younger man, "I have arranged for your swords to be taken during the meeting."

As if that made Akira feel any better!

"Also," Yamamoto continued, "In the event that a fight should take place or that you two cannot resolve your differences, both _you_ and Captain Ichimaru will be removed from your posts."

Akira wanted to jump across the table, snatch that ancient bastard by the beard, and fling him halfway across the fucking Soul Society!

Yamamoto smiled slightly at Akira's furious expression. There was no doubt the younger captain was absolutely livid about this arrangement. Too bad, he was just gonna have to live with it!

This would end badly…

Men who were in love and in lust are unpredictable!

* * *

><p>~Later On~<p>

There was uneasiness blanketing the Soul Society that night. Somehow, word had gotten out about Gin and Akira's private meeting and now everyone knew about it! People even so far as to make bets on which captain would throw the first punch.

It was around eight o'clock when Akira decided to head to Squad 3 with Shuhei right behind him. The sooner he got this over with, the sooner he could screw Rukia six ways from Sunday. Akira could only imagine what that silver-haired sociopath was planning…

To be honest, Gin wasn't planning anything. He was forced into this meeting by the Head Captain. The only reason the fox-faced man wasn't plotting Akira's downfall is because he wanted to show Rukia that he could control himself. Rumors about this meeting were flying across the Soul Society and there was no doubt in Gin's mind that his beloved paramour had caught wind of it.

And, Rukia did hear about it. It was the reason why she was waiting back at Squad 13, pacing her quarters, and biting her fingernails anxiously. She was praying to every religious deity that those two didn't kill each other…

However, if Gin could make it through this meeting without ripping Akira's bleach-blonde hair from its roots maybe, _just maybe_, Rukia would be willing to talk to him.

He sat behind his desk, drumming his long fingers patiently while watching the clock. That blonde bastard would be here any minute…

Gin had spent his entire day meditating and musing over possible way this stupid meeting would go. Obviously, Akira was going to say or do something to piss him off…Gin just had to take a deep breath and let it go…at least for tonight. Although, the silver-haired man would like more than punching Akira in his big mouth, maybe even knocking out a couple of those prefect teeth. Yes, that was a beautiful sight in Gin's mind, for the first time in weeks, he cracked a sincere smile. Before any more violent thought could cross his mind, Gin's office door slid open.

Izuru was standing there, looking even more pessimistic than usual. To be honest, this clash of titans…er…_meeting_ was making him so nervous.

"He's here Captain," Izuru said worriedly, fighting the urge to bite his nails. Gin sighed and stood, he followed Izuru out of his office.

Surely enough, Captain Riichirou was standing outside Squad 3 with his arms folded and a scowl adorning his handsome face when Gin and Izuru stepped out.

The two captains stood there; the two men were ready to annihilate each other! The night air blew through them as they glared hatefully at each other.

"Captain Ichimaru." Akira said shortly, Gin cocked his head mockingly.

"Ahh, Captain Riichirou…" He hummed, "So you actually showed up?"

Akira's scowl etched deeper into his face at Gin's disrespectful tone, he knew inwardly that Gin was trying to call him a coward. The blonde captain's hand twitched and he fought the urge to unsheath his Zanpakto. Instead, he gave Gin a crooked grin.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Akira purred, Gin merely shrugged uncaringly.

"Izuru," The fox-faced man said turning to his lieutenant, Gin untied Shinso from his sash and handed to him. Izuru looked up at him expectantly,

Gin glanced back at him, "So that way there's no temptation, would you please watch my sword?"

"Yes Captain," Izuru said softly, his blue eyes bouncing between the two men. He was doing a mental assessment. From what Izuru could see, Akira was broad, muscular, and powerful, compared to his captain who was slender, toned, and fast. They both made formidable opponents…it would be one helluva fight between the two of them...

"You know the rules, Captain Riichirou," Gin purred hatefully, "Head Captain Yamamoto said we both have to relinquish our swords for the time being. Izuru, please take his weapon."

Izuru took a step forward and Akira grasped the hilt of his sword protectively.

"You can try…" Akira hissed to the nervous subordinate, he then looked at Gin. "As if I'd leave my Zanpakto with one of _your_ subordinates. Shuhei, take this and guard it with your life."

Akira removed his weapon and passed it to Hisagi.

Now unarmed, both men walked into the barracks leaving Hisagi and Izuru standing outside holding onto their swords. Even without blades, those two could still annihilate each other with their bare hands!

Akira followed Gin around Squad 3, he was glaring at the back of his head so hard one could swear he was trying burn holes through his skull. Meanwhile, Gin was silently cursing under his breath. He wanted to turn around. catch him by surprise, and beat Akira within an inch of his life…

Terrified members of Squad 3 watched the two walk around the place. Their eyes were wide and their mouths were almost touching the floor…just seeing the two captains mere feet away from each other was hard to swallow. On top of that, they _weren't_ trying to tear each other's throats out!

Finally, they arrived at Gin's office. He slid the door open and politely motioned inside.

"After you," The silver-haired man purred, Akira quirked his lips. The blonde wasn't stupid, Gin could have rigged his office with booby-traps or something!

"You go first," He said, and just like that their little meeting began…

* * *

><p>The two found themselves glaring at each other. Gin was sitting behind his desk and Akira was sitting across from it. Silence gripped the office as both men tried to figure out what the latter was thinking.<p>

Gin was the first to break the silence, "You and I have something in common, Captain Riichirou. My lover, Rukia…"

"Don't you mean your _ex-lover_?" Akira purred evilly, Gin fought against gritting his teeth. He didn't need the smart comments tonight…

Akira continued, "But yes, I find Rukia to be very…_interesting_."

"Tell me something, Captain…" Gin began carefully, "How exactly did you first come to want Rukia. After all, you have been head of Squad 9 for months and you've never even _noticed_ her…why now all of sudden?"

Here Akira smirked crookedly and his eyes flashed with cruel intentions. He leaned back in his chair and became visibly relaxed.

"It's simple, Ichimaru." He began, "I actually _did_ notice Rukia, however I never thought much of her. She seemed like a cold, sexless young girl who cared more about finishing paperwork than fulfilling her carnal needs."

The blonde continued, his smirk stretching, "Believe it or not, Ichimaru, _you're_ the reason why I'm even perusing her."

"Me?" Gin spat trying to get his anger in check and cocking an eyebrow, Akira nodded slowly.

"Yes sir, " He hummed, "Look at me. I'm rich, I'm handsome, and I'm a captain. I can get all the pussy my heart desires-"

Gin cut him off, "So why can't you find your own fucking girlfriend?"

Akira chuckled, "That's just it. Most girls aren't like Rukia…"

Here the silver-haired captain furrowed his eyebrows. Just what did Akira mean by that? He waited for his rival to elaborate on that statement.

"The serpent who hissed falls silent…" The blonde hummed dangerously, "Anyway, I saw you two that night…when you fucked her hard against the wall. I heard the way Rukia screamed, and I heard the way she moaned, I saw the way she looked…Rukia _liked_ what you did to her."

Gin listened to Akira, his chest tightening. He'd concluded a long time ago that the blonde bastard had seen them that night and now he just wanted to have Rukia all to himself! That...that...that blonde _dick-head_!

Akira continued, "Rukia likes rough sex…she likes pain. And I like inflicting it."

"Just because she likes it rough doesn't mean Rukia is a masochist!" Gin growled forcing himself to sit back in his chair, "You're a sick, twisted sadist who only wants to use Rukia as a vessel to vent your own pent-up violence!"

"Exactly." Akira purred arching an eyebrow, "You've got it all figured out, Ichimaru…"

Gin fell silent as a dark grin stretched Akira's face.

"I want nothing more than _use_ and _abuse_ Rukia…" He hummed lowly, his voice becoming husky, "And when I'm done with her, you can have what's left over…"

It took all the strength Gin had to keep from jumping across that desk and strangling Akira!

"_Don't do it…don't do it…"_ Gin screamed inside his own head, _"Stay calm…do it for Rukia…" _

"So now that you know my grand, master plan," Akira said sarcastically as he rose out the chair, "This meeting is over. Ahh, and did I forget to mention that Rukia has already agreed to go out with me...I'll be sure to show her a _good time_..."

Gin grinded his teeth as Akira chuckled in his throat. Once again, the dangerous blonde had managed to rile him up so effortlessly.

As he left Akira turned to Gin, "Oh and also, I suppose we should tell the Head Capatin that we...worked out our differences, after all, neither one of us wants to lose our position."

Gin could only growl, "Get the fuck out of my sight."

As the fox-faced man watched his advisory leave, he sat behind his desk fuming. Once he was alone, Gin slammed his fist on the table in frustration. Damn…damn! He needed to do something to end this!

The situation had just gone from bad, to worse, to absolutely dreadful.

How would this end?

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Oooooohhhhh Akira is so bad! Ha!

**Wicked:** Well now that we've let the readers know we've updated our website, it's time to get back to the question at hand: Who will Rukia choose? Hmmm…

**Lemony:** IT'S ANYBODIES GAME, READERS! XD I LOVE THE MAN-DRAMA!

**Wicked: **You mean "melodrama" imbecile? *rolls eyes*

**Awesome:** I think she had it right the first time, Wicked. And, fuck the story for right now, the thing I'm wonderin' about is the Lord Byron guy, Lemony. Who the hell is he? Why WERE you tied up? He must be one helluva dude if he can make YOU blush. Oh yeah, and Akira needs to get shot.

**Lemony:** O_O *blushes furiously* SHUT UP! *clasps hands over ears* I ALREADY TOLD YOU I'M NOT TELLING YA' ANYTHING ABOUT LORD BYRON!

**Wicked:** *rubs temples* You both need professional help…REVIEW!


	8. Slowly Coming Undone!

L**emony:** Alright readers, no need to go crazy. I am updating. The reason why I took so long to update is because I have a bad case of sinusitis and I've been stuck in bed for the past week and a half. But I'm feeling much better.

**Wicked:** You're feeling better? Well that's just dandy because I feel absolutely terrible! Oh God and bother, my aching head. *rubs temples* I wish Awesome would stop screaming at the television.

**Awesome:** *screaming as loud as I fucking can into my PS3 communicator* I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL BLOW YOUR PUNK-ASS TO KINGDOM COME! SAY SOMETHING ELSE STUPID TO ME!

**Lemony&Wicked: ***shakes heads*

**Wicked:** Awesome and those abysmal video games are giving me a bloody migraine.

**Awesome:** BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GO PLAY WITH MATCHES OR SOMETHING! *still playing*

* * *

><p>Triplicity<p>

Chapter 8: Slowly Coming Undone!

Gin was starting to lose his mind! He needed to talk to Rukia! _Fast_! Right after Akira left, the silver-haired captain started pacing his office, with his hands clasped behind his back, deep in thought. There was no way Rukia would believe anything he said about Akira. Gin was caught between a rock and a fucked up situation! What was he going to do? How was he supposed to protect Rukia when she didn't want to be within ten feet of him?

Gin inhaled sharply.

No matter what happed he would not allow Akira to lay a finger on her, and if that meant Rukia would never speak to him again, well then…so be it. The fox-faced man didn't have the heart to see her get hurt again; he'd help her as much as he could, even if it meant Gin was pushing her away.

He sighed and sat down behind his desk. Whatever Gin was going to do, it needed to happen fast.

Meanwhile, Akira skipped from Gin's office feeling as if he'd just won the lottery. Getting to that silver-haired nitwit was so gratifying. As he left Squad 3, Akira quietly hummed happily to himself thinking of how much fun he was going to have with little Rukia. Oh, he had so much planning to do! First, he'd find a way to get Rukia on her knees, pulling and yanking her black locks until she cried out around his cock and swallowing his cum…yes…Akira could see it now…that would be a wonderful way to start. Maybe then he would drag her by her hair into his bedroom, shut the door, and have his wicked way with her…whether she wanted it or not.

After all, you don't tell Akira Riichirou no. Bad things happened to people who did. Akira grinned as his dark fantasy played out in his mind; this was going to be oh-so amusing...

All the way on the other side of the Soul Society, Rukia was uncharacteristically biting her nails nervously. She hadn't heard any loud crashes or explosions in the past two hours, so she figured Gin and Akira hadn't killed each other. Although, if that was true, why did she feel so anxious? They hadn't come to blows. That was a good thing. Right? No, it wasn't alright! Because that meant they both lived to die another day, so to speak. Yes, Rukia knew they managed to avoid a fight this time but what about the next time?

Rukia's thoughts then turned to Gin.

It must've been hell for him to sit in the same room as Akira, let alone carry on a civilized conversation. She realized that apparently Gin had _some_ self-control. He managed to restrain his jealousy long enough to even look at that blonde captain of squad 9. Coupled with Gin's attempt to see how she was doing, it was clear to Rukia that he still cared.

The raven-haired girl plopped down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling as if it held the answers to all of her problems.

"_Maybe agreeing to go out with Akira was a bad idea…"_ She thought,

Oh, Rukia didn't know how right she was. Consequently, she still wanted Gin to learn his lesson before she opened up any doors of forgiveness. You know that old saying "I have no regrets"? Well, Rukia certainly couldn't say that...

* * *

><p>~One Week Later~<p>

Luckily, Rukia was relieved from her duties at Squad 9 and was able to return to Squad 13. Her week as a substitute officer didn't go smoothly; her constant closeness to Captain Riichirou was beginning to unnerve her and Akira's not-so-subtle advances didn't help either. Sure, she'd agreed to go out with him, but from time to time Rukia would look into his eyes and see _something_…

She wasn't quite sure what that "something" was; all Rukia knew was that it scared the hell out of her. Akira's beautiful green eyes would go from dazzling to dark whenever he looked at her. Those green orbs were mocking everyone around the blonde captain.

"_I know something you don't…"_ His eyes would sing whenever Akira looked at Rukia. He couldn't help it. It was all just too easy. It was too easy to drive a wedge between Rukia and her silver-haired lover. It was _too easy_ to attract Rukia to him. And it was _too easy_ to fool everyone around him. Akira was plotting bastard and he knew it, the problem was, no one else knew that and the one person who did, aka Gin, couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Thankfully, Akira wasn't the only man Rukia noticed.

Every once in while she would see Gin around the Soul Society. He was never doing much; usually the fox-faced captain was just walking by.

"Good morning Rukia," Gin would say distantly as they passed each other , Rukia would try not to look up at him but she would stare into his angular face. She would see those sparks of red in his narrowed eyes and she wondered what exactly was going through his head. It was always difficult to tell what the silver-haired captain was thinking, but now it seemed nearly impossible, even for Rukia. Gin had become more reserved and aloof in the time that they had been apart. Was he even upset that they weren't together? It was hard to say. Did he think about her at all? That remained unclear.

While mulling over all of that, Rukia hesitantly admitted to herself that she actually missed Gin. She missed hearing him call her "little rabbit". She missed him wrapping his long arms around her. Above all, she missed sharing a bed with him. At night, Rukia's bedroom was a lonely prison cell without Gin and it was starting to get to her...

"Good morning, Gin-…I mean, Captain Ichimaru," Rukia would reply, Gin would simply nod his head and keep it moving. That was so unlike him; the fox-faced man used to love making small talk with everyone he greeted, he especially enjoyed making them feel uncomfortable, but recently he didn't talk to anyone. Gin had become as cold and hard as a hypodermic needle, even to Rukia! It's not that the fox-faced man meant anything bad by it; he simply refused to let his irrational emotions ruin her life any further.

If you think about it, letting his emotions run wild is what got him in this into situation to begin with. So, Gin detached himself from all feeling whatsoever with the hopes that, with or without Rukia, he would never get roped into anything like this ever again.

So as the week dragged on, those two merely walked by each other, saying nothing more than good morning, and then going about their business. However, inwardly Gin and Rukia were crying out for each other…

Rukia and Gin weren't the only people running into each other. The silver-haired man would also see Akira around the Soul Society. Because of their captaincies, both of them were forced to acknowledge one another. Neither Gin nor Akira was willing to communicate with the latter any longer than necessary. Rumors began to spread around the Soul Society about those two. Some would say Akira was scared stiff of saying anything untoward to Gin. On the other hand, some people believed that Gin was keeping himself on a short leash for Rukia's sake. That last one was very true, the only reason Akira was still breathing was because Gin wanted to show Rukia that he really could control himself…

This was getting out of control and _everyone_ was slowly coming undone. Gin was sick with worry, Akira was getting impatient, and Rukia found herself trapped between her head and her heart.

Now, today was Friday and all the Squads were finishing up their work for the day. Rukia was busily filling out paperwork in Captain Ukitake's office. The white-haired gentleman unfortunately was being held at Squad 4 due to illness once again so Rukia was left in charge. She noticed a small stack of documents sitting neatly on her captain's desk; there was a brown clasp holding them together and a tab with the number 3 on it.

Rukia sighed.

She knew those documents needed to be taken to Squad 3, and it was her duty as a Liuetenant to deliver them.

Rukia was going to be alone with Gin. The younger Kuchiki steeled herself; now she was ready to talk to him...

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Yeah, yeah, I know I'm an evil woman. Can you blame me? I enjoy teasing you little reader people a bit too much sometimes! *grins* BTW, this chapter was written in a hurry so please ignore the mistakes.

**Wicked:** Awesome…please, I'm begging you, stop yelling…whatever it is that you are playing cannot be that serious…*puts hands over ears*…

**Awesome:** SHUT THE HELL UP! *still playing*

**Lemony:** Ok…Oh! And I almost forgot, I'm so proud to announce that Akira Riichirou has won the Doctorjaws Award for Most Despicable Character!

**Awesome:** THAT'S WHAT'S UP!

**Lemony:** Thanks sis.

**Awesome:** Huh? I wasn't talking to you! I WAS TALKING TO THIS BASTARD ONLINE WHO IS ABOUT TO GET HIS SORRY ASS HANDED TO HIM!

**Wicked:** Oh God…my eardrums are going to explode. This is the last straw, Awesome I'm calling your anger management counselor.

**Awesome:** I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE FUCKING THROAT IF YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT CALLING THAT WITCH! I'M NOT ANGRY DAMMIT! I'M TRYING TO PLAY! *yells into communicator* ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE I DESTROY YOUR ASS?

**Wicked:** This is not normal...

**Lemony:** *rolls eyes* I don't wanna have anything to do with this ok, I hope ya' readers enjoyed…REVIEW!


	9. There is Hope!

**Lemony:** *drum roll*…HI-YA READERS!

**Wicked:** Did you miss us?

**Awesome:** Because we missed you.

**Lemony:** Ok! I'm updating this because I was reading it last night and thought, "Why don't give em a new chapter?" So here it is! Btw this chapter was written in a hurry so I know there are probably tons of mistakes. Please ignore them. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Triplicity<p>

Chapter 9: There is Hope!

Rukia silently gathered the paperwork in her arms and left Squad 13's barracks. Her stomach flopped when she thought about being alone with him. She didn't want a repeat of the last time when they got into a screaming match. Rukia sighed. For that whole week Gin had become a shadow of his former self. He was no longer teasing people or making small talk. No, he was very distant, aloof, and almost untouchable.

It's as if Gin morphed into a silver-haired Byakuya! He was so cold and reserved…it unnerved Rukia. Feeling as if she had nowhere to turn, Rukia maneuvered the stack of paperwork in her hands. With her free hand she reached into her robes pockets and fished out her Soul Pager. She flipped it open and dialed one number.

"Hello?" Came the cheerful voice of Akira on the other line,

"Akira…" Rukia breathed, her voice gloomy.

"Rukia? What's the matter?" The blonde captain asked catching on to the misery in her voice, Rukia sighed.

"I…I have to go to Squad 3…"

Akira said quickly, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No…" Rukia sighed, "It's just that…I dunno about seeing him again…"

"Rukia," Akira said with false-friendliness, "Everything will be ok. I promise and if anything should happen you can be certain I'll be there in a heartbeat…"

Rukia smiled and nodded to herself. "I know…thank you Akira…for everything…"

"Anything for you Rukia…" He purred deeply, "Don't forget, you owe me that date tonight…"

"I…I haven't forgotten. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

With that Rukia heard the distinct click and she knew he'd hung up. She snapped her Soul Pager shut and took a deep breath. Talking to Akira made her feel a little better about this whole thing. Although he laid it on thick with the flirting, he was proving to be a very good friend. He was always ready to lend a helping hand her way, or tell a funny joke when she was sad, and generally be a ray of blonde sunshine. He listened to her talk about Gin, providing a shoulder to cry on, and telling her that everything was going to be ok. He just showed her kindness. And kindness was something she desperately needed recently.

Rukia took a deep breath and exhaled.

Well, she had papers to deliver, the sooner she went the sooner she could leave…

* * *

><p>Rukia walked around the half-empty barracks of Squad 3. She was thankful that there weren't a lot of people around. That meant she didn't have to feel self-conscience around the mean-spirited members of Squad 3. In no time at all, she made it Gin's office. Here she hesitated…<p>

Here it was, the moment of truth.

Rukia took a moment and steeled herself. The younger Kuchiki raised her hand and knocked lightly.

"Come in," Gin's voice called, his voice was empty and raspy. It wasn't the same sugary-coated hum Rukia had grown to love. No this was different. His voice was so cold it actually made her shiver. Silently she slid the door open and stood there.

Gin, who was sitting behind his desk, looked up. When he saw Rukia standing there he locked eyes with her. The moment was electric. Rukia felt Gin's eyes clash with hers and a flood of emotion was threatening to spill out of her. Being alone with him like this reminded Rukia of the times they had before the strife, when she would come into his office with one thing on her mind: having Gin. She remembered the late nights with him here early in their relationship when their passion was hot enough to burn down the building.

Now it was just cold.

When Rukia took a step inside the office it felt like she'd jumped into a pool of freezing water. Her thoughts went back to the argument they had here and about how angry she was with him. Now she was just devastated. She missed Gin greatly and wanted nothing more than to crawl into his arms and stay there.

"Rukia." Gin said stiffly, "What can I do for you?"

Silently the raven-haired girl held up the stack of paperwork, took it over to his desk, and then sat it down. Gin glanced at the papers then up at Rukia. She looked distinctly uncomfortable. He sighed inwardly. Gin believed that Rukia didn't want to be within ten feet of him. Oh well, he'd make it easy for her…

"Thank you," He said, there was no emotion in his tone at all. "You can go now if you like."

Rukia made a motion of turning but then stopped. She examined her ex-lover closely; Gin was looking thinner than usual. Much thinner…almost _sickly_.

"I miss you…"

Those three little words made time screech to a halt! Gin froze and stared at Rukia as if he'd never seen her before! He couldn't believe he'd just heard those words! It was like a jolt that brought him back to life!

"Rukia…" Gin said softly, his heart fluttering, "I miss you too…"

Rukia swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. "You look like you haven't been eating much…that's not healthy you know…"

"No of course not," Gin said quickly, he was elated that Rukia was even speaking to him! Her voice was like a breath of fresh air and he was like a man who couldn't breathe! He needed to hear her! Rukia was talking to Gin like a person and not screaming at him like the monster he'd convinced himself he was! And honestly, Gin hadn't been eating much lately. He had a sudden loss of appetite after Rukia left. Gin would take a bite here and there of his food but he hadn't finished a meal in the past week.

"You should eat something…" Rukia said quietly, "Maybe if you're not doing anything later you and I can…"

Rukia didn't even need to finish that sentence. Gin stood up and took her hand and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I would do anything to go with Rukia," Gin told her, his words true.

For a moment they stood there, staring at each other. Rukia's heart quickened when she felt Gin's warm hand clasped around hers. It was almost unbelievable that they'd went so long without touching each other and this little bit of contact was making sparks fly between them. It was unreal. Rukia closed her hand around Gin's and gave his palm a small squeeze. This was not just some fucked dream. Rukia could touch Gin without feeling scared or angry anymore. She'd missed him…she missed his touch…

"What…what time should we…?" Rukia said shyly, Gin thought for a moment.

"How about eight?" Gin said suddenly, he would have said they should leave right now, but the silver-haired captain didn't want to push Rukia. This was a dream come true! Not only had she spoken to him, she let him grab her hand and then suggest that she get something to eat together. It's as if the clouds parted and sunlight was raining down on Gin, expelling all of the darkness in his life.

"Eight is fine…" Rukia said, she felt her face flush. Gin saw bright pink creep across her face, but little did he know, he was having the same reaction.

"So I'll see you at eight then?" He said hopefully, Rukia nodded.

"Eight." Rukia responded.

They both stood there, hand in hand, for moment completely unsure of what else to say. Gin looked visible relieved by this sincere gesture Rukia was making. The massive weight he'd been carrying lifted from his shoulders and vanished. As badly as he didn't want to, Gin let go of Rukia's hand. They looked at each other longingly for a second. Gin wanted so kiss Rukia but he didn't want to risk making her feel uncomfortable. Rukia then turned to leave his office, she gave one last glance before sliding the door shut.

Now alone, Gin stood behind his desk with a smile on his face. This wasn't his usual mischievous smirk, no, this was a genuine smile.

Tonight at eight, he had a chance to win his beloved little rabbit back!

* * *

><p>Rukia walked from Squad 3 with a pep in her step. Finally, she was going to be able to reconnect with Gin. For the first time since this whole thing began Rukia was looking forward to seeing her ex-lover.<p>

"_Oh wait until I tell Akira, he'll be so happy for me,"_ She thought cheerfully, then Rukia stopped. _"Oh no! I forgot I scheduled a date with him tonight!" _

Rukia quickly took out her Soul Pager and dialed his number. It rang exactly three times before the Captain of Squad 9 answered.

"Hello?"

"Akira?"

"Oh hey Rukia," The blonde said, "How'd things go at Squad 3?"

"That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about…" Rukia said sheepishly, "I…I have to cancel our date tonight…"

"Why?" Akira snapped on the other line, "Is it because of Ichimaru?"

"Yes," Rukia told him truthfully, "We made plans to get together tonight…"

There was a long silence on the other line. Rukia thought for a moment that Akira had hung up on her.

"Akira?" She said,

"I'm still here…" The blonde said, if one had been standing there they would know that Akira had said that through gritted teeth.

"Are you alright?" Rukia then hoping she hadn't disappointed him. Akira had been very friendly to her throughout this whole thing, she felt a little guilty for just blowing him off to be with Gin. But Akira was nice guy, he'd understand…wouldn't he?

"Yes," Akira sighed, "I'm a-ok. But it's you I'm worried about, what Gin goes crazy again?"

"I don't he's gonna try anything, Akira," Rukia said thinking back to the way he'd responded to her in the office. "I don't think he wants to upset me again. I think he's finally ready to open to me…"

Akira listen on the other line rolling his eyes so hard he nearly knocked himself out!

"Women and their fucking lovey-dovey bullshit!" He thought angrily, instead his mouth formed these words:

"If you say so, and I totally understand, Rukia. Do what makes you happy."

Rukia smiled, "Thanks Akira, I knew you would. You're such a nice guy."

With that she snapped her Soul Pager shut and continued on her way.

* * *

><p>Akira was mad as hell! Who the fuck did Rukia think she was? Was she serious? Now he was back to square one! Akira was especially livid because he'd put up with her crying and moaning about how much she missed Gin! And now she was going to cancel their date because she'd spent less than five minutes with him!<p>

"Urrgh!" Akira growled, he'd never worked this hard for pussy in his life!

This was getting to be frustrating…what could he do now? Akira knew he was out of options for now. He'd just have to sit, wait, and hope their date went horribly.

One thing was for certain, there was hope for Gin and Rukia after all...

To Be Continued…

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Don't cha just wanna hug me? Yeah, yeah I'm teasing again! Friday night at eight! She will be his date! And it will be great! Great! Great! Great! XD

**Wicked:** Idiot. And what else is new? You're always teasing someone. *rolls eyes*

**Lemony:** Don't be jealous of my boogie. Anywho, this isn't my official return to Fanfiction I just thought you readers would like this.

**Awesome:** Wow, Akira needs to be slapped! Somebody needs to take his ass out! Get a mafia contract on him! But I'm glad Gin and Rukia are trying to get back together and whatnot.

**Lemony:** Welp, that's it for now!...REVIEW!


End file.
